ParaNorman and the Nightmare of Halloween
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: Norman, the town hero of Blithe Hallow is flung into a new adventure during Halloween. Can Norman with the help of Jack Skellington save the day once again with a war brewing? 4th in the Infinity Avengers series.
1. Chapter 1

ParaNorman and the Nightmare of Halloween

Norman, the town hero of Blithe Hallow is flung into a new adventure during Halloween. Can Norman with the help of Jack Skellington save the day once again with a war brewing?

Chapter 1

"You're lucky that your still alive, Eddie! I thought Kate was going to go through you like a ton of bricks!" laughed Julian. The UNIT agent sat behind the wheel of a dark blue Aston Martin. The British sports cars looked well out of place in the small American town in October. The engine purred lightly as the car pulled up to the traffic lights where Julian stopped the massive beast of a car. People were watching the dark blue car that had rolled into their small town. There were a few children pointing at the car. The car that was more comfortable on the racetrack and not the main street of a small town. A small town that survived on the legend of a witch and the town hero. Julian paid them no attention as he waited for the lights to change from red to green. He was too busy rubbing salt into an open wound.

A snort came from the phone system that was built into the car. _"Your telling me! If Kate was not a human I am sure that I would have rather been six feet under rather than having her and Nightshade barking at me like a pair of hounds!"_ Edward responded. The zombie was somewhere else on the planet, hunting Leatherback after UNIT's number one enemy after the Master escaped from New York. _"Kate only knows that Leatherback caused her father many restless nights back in the old days and with Nightshade gone AWOL I've to lead the team to find him_!" Edward continued.

Julian snorted at what Edward had said. Edward was not a good leader of a team. That fell to him and Nightshade along with Captain America who had also joined in the hunt for the massive brute. The Avengers, as far as Julian could gather was going to help them find Leatherback and if needed bring him down once and for all before he could help Seth with whatever it was his plan was. "At least you have a fun mission! A mission where you get to see the world!" Julian replied to the screen where the cars radio should have been. The image of Edward was clear on it but Edward had not gone into video call. Julian was not that good a driver to watch Edward while also watching the road. A road that he had no previous experience on.

The red light changed to green allowing Julian to move out from where he had stopped the car. The engine roared back into life from its drowsy purring from it waiting to get moving again. Julian was quick to move up second gear and then third gear before allowing the car to cruise up the road past Town Hall. There was a lot of tourists about. The tourists were taking pictures of an old statue of a croaked old woman: The Blithe Hallow Witch. There was a new statue that was getting more attention from the tourists. A bronze statue of a large tree. The tree was filled with leaves and flowers and at its roots was a book. Julian knew from his debrief from Kate after she had finished shouting at Edward that Blithe Hallow was put on the map because of the execution of a witch.

" _Seeing the world? Julian, are you series?"_ came Edward's reply from somewhere in Eastern Europe. _"I have been hiding during the day because there are more hunters here than in London alone! Hunters who specialise in tracking down the undead like me. And these hunters have made it clear that they can take down a vampire since it was the hunters in this area that took out all Dracula's family in the 18_ _th_ _century!"_ Edward snapped. Julian sniggered as he slightly pressed the break to slow the car down. _"What are you finding so funny, Wolf-boy? I nearly got shot last night!"_ shouted Edward.

Julian could only laugh even more at Edward. "I'm sorry Edward!" gasped Julian. He was unable to stop himself from laughing and was finding it hard to get his breathing back in check. "But you did tell Kate that you would track Leatherback down before he done any real damage again! Maybe this is karma?" Julian sniggered at the line between him and Edward.

Edward in the European country only growled over the phone. Julian, in America was doing all he could to stop himself from bursting into laughter again. _"For what? And I can remind you that it was you who dyed Kate's hair pink, not me!"_ Edward responded. The prank was supposed to be a Halloween laugh between two friends, but it ended in the way that they were not expecting. Edward and Julian had decided to put pink hair die in all the shampoos in the UNIT house in the English countryside. The shampoo that was laced with the pink die had been none other than Kate Stewart's. The head of UNIT was shocked more than anything on seeing that her hair was no longer blonde but a pink shade. The two pranksters on the base were punished before they could come up with a way to get themselves out of trouble. The two of them had to do all the paperwork that Kate normally did for a week. And it was a lot. There was a lot of letters that were in another language that none of them could understand. Unfortunately, they were not to get any help. This lasted for a month, until the control freak within Kate wanted to get back into routine and gave the two pranksters to Nightshade. Nightshade had them scrub the floor of the Tower and the House with nothing more than a toothbrush and a bucket of soapy water. When that was finished, they said they had learned their lesson, but Kate didn't trust them. They both had that look that young boys had. Young boys that were always in trouble.

"It was your idea though!" Julian responded. Edward fell silent on the other end of the phone call. "Come on Eddie! Don't be like that" Julian teased as he turned off the main road and into a small one lane road that would take him to the B&B that he was going to be staying at. The two were silent as Julian drove the Aston Martin up to an empty space at the small car park in front of the large house that he was staying at. There was only a few other cars in the gravel car park. Coming to a smooth stop Julian transferred the call from the cars system to his phone. The Samsung phone lit up as Julian stepped out of the car. "Hopefully I will join you as soon as possible once I get this finished with!" he said into the phone.

Edward grunted in reply. "What we both know that you need me and my awesome spy abilities!" Julian said as he walked to the back of the car and the boot. Opening the boot with one hand he found his two bags in good condition after driving for so many hours. One of the bags contained all the change of clothes that he would need along with extra dollars and pounds. The other bag was his weapons that he picked up from the UNIT base at the airport.

" _Me need you! Ha! I am on Leatherback's tail and I have a feeling I know where he is going!"_ Edward replied to Julian. _"And anyway, why are you in some small American town?"_ Edward asked as Julian took the bags out of the boot.

Dropping the two bags with little care onto the gravel ground of the carpark. "Osgood said that there have been many strange things happen in this town over the past few months!" Julian explained as he picked up the bag filled with clothes. He slung it over his shoulder before picking up the other bag. "And she thinks that something is going to happen this week- since its Halloween!" he finished explaining to his friend who was on the other side of the world. "I hate this time of year!" he muttered to himself as he got closer to the front door of the B&B.

Edward laughed at that remark from Julian. _"You and me both! Weird pranks that gets us in trouble along with people claiming that they had been abducted by aliens! Ha! There is no know lifeform that would do that! Well maybe the Daleks and Cybermen! But I know what I mean! This time of year, is bad to be a member of UNIT with every weird thing happening in one week!"_ Edward said over the phone line. _"And you are at the heart of it, my friend!"_ he suddenly said.

Julian stopped mid step before the first step up into the 18th century house. "What do you mean, Edward?" he asked.

Laughter could be heard from the other end of the line. _"Have you not done your reading of this town? Or are just going to find out by running about like usual?"_ Edward asked.

Julian snorted. Of course, he had done the reading. He knew Blithe Hallow was formed many many years ago by the settlers from Europe to the New World. He knew that during that time the people had a fear of the supernatural, very much like they did in the modern world. He also knew that they found a witch amongst them. Who she was had not been recorded into history. She was mostly forgotten other than being the Blithe Hallow Witch. "Of course, I have! I am going to be doing extra reading before I start tomorrow morning!" Julian snapped. He could hear Edward laughing without a care in the world from his end of the phone line. Growling he walked up the steps to the houses front door. He was going to be in Blithe Hallow until Halloween was over and that was not for an extra week. He was beginning to wish that Edward was in the small town and he was out with Captain America hunting for Leatherback. Heck he would rather be staying at the Tower to keep a good eye on Seth rather than UNITs best soldiers.

No, it wasn't there! He was in Blithe Hallow doing his job. His job was to protect normal humans from the things that go bump in the night, either they be from Earth or from outer space. Shaking his head, he scolded his self from where he was thinking. He and Edward needed to work harder this year. With Nightshade appearing and disappearing and with the Avengers own problems it was up to them to continue what UNIT was formed to be doing. "Edward I need to go! I am getting booked in and hopefully one of us can get in touch with either Captain America or Nightshade!" he said before hanging up.

Stuffing his phone in his jeans he approached the door. The door was wooden and painted black. He almost recoiled at the knocker that stared at him with beady eyes. The werewolf knocker was a sight he felt his stomach winching against. This town was getting weirder and weirder with each passing minute. He hoped that his stay in the town would only be a few ghosts and maybe even a skin-walker but not another werewolf. Knocking the door, he was prepared for anything that might open the door. The door squeaked open as a woman in her late 30s came into view. Her blonde hair was tied back out of her face.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked in a strong American accent. An accent that was opposite Julian's strong English accent.

Julian smiled at her. "Good afternoon, miss! I am here for a week stay at your B&B" Julian replied with a large smile on his face. He could see the women studying him with those dark green eyes of hers. He was sure that she was more interested in his snow-white hair. It was not every day that someone walked into a small town with a strong English accent and snow-white hair.

The owner of the B&B smiled as she opened the door fully and invited Julian. "Ah yes! You're that English fella from London" she stated as she extended her hand for him to shake. "A Mister Julian something or other?" she asked.

"Yes I am! But please just call me Julian!"

The owner of the B&B smiled as she led Julian to a desk that was ten feet away from the front door. "I just need you to sign a form and a deposit of $50 dollars!" she said as she reached for a thick book. The book had many signatures of people visiting the B&B. There were many people staying at the place in one week and Julian felt a lump form in his throat. There were too many people for his liking, but he signed the book and paid the deposit of $50. He followed the owner up the stairs to the room where he would be staying for the five nights and days that he was staying at.

The room that she led him to was on the first floor. Not too far away from the front door and the kitchen. The kitchen was the most important thing on his mind. UNIT ran a tight ship, especially in the Tower and now he could eat whenever he wanted to as he read up the history of the town. The room itself was not bad. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. A table sat by the window with pens and paper. Sticking on the wall was a map of Blithe Hallow that marked out all the must-see areas that the town had to offer. "Thank you, Miss!" he said as he dropped his bag filled with weapons onto the bed.

"Not a problem, Mister Julian! Please call me Hazel!" Hazel replied before closing door behind her.

Running a hand through his hair, Julian thought of what he was to do next. What would Captain America do? What would he do? He would go around the town gathering as much intel as possible before knowing what he was against. Tomorrow that was what he was going to do, but for the rest of the day he was going to sleep. The UNIT agent dropped flat on the bed next to his bag filled with weapons and fell straight to sleep. He didn't care if he was still in his clothes. He just wanted to sleep. With the Moonray gone with Nightshade they couldn't use it to get from Britain to America in record time. Instead he had to use a private jet from UNIT. Soon his loud snores filled his bedroom as he slept off the jetlag and the long hours of driving to the small town. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deep under the city of London in a massive cage that was suspended by chains was a man in a ruined suit. His once smooth black hair had become ruffled and greesy after a month of neglect. The heorpghic tatoos that covered his body had dimmed slighlty down with the flow of magic being cut thanks to the technology that UNIT had developed with the aid of the Doctor.

"It is a sore sight to see you like this, Wereset!" hissed a voice thick with a Eastern European accent.

The man looked up from where he had been looking at the floor as a man in a cape and armour appeared on the ledge at the only door in and out of his cell. Beside the man was what could only be described as a walking potato sack with holes in the fabric for two eyes and a massive grinning mouth. "Come to gloat vampire?" he asked. His yellow eyes narrowing at his two fellow Undeaders.

The vampire laughed at that along with the sac beside him. "Oh no, Seth! On the contrary I have come to bargin with you!"

Seth looked from the vampire to the bag. He knew he couldn't trust them. They were not the close net that Nigtshade shares with Edward and Julian, but they were still allies in this world that was growing ignorant of why the dark should be feared. "Bargin? What is it that you want, Dracula? Another shot at fighting the Avengers after you lost to them in your home country?" he asked.

Dracula, once an ally with Captain America laughed at the Ancient Egyptian god. "No, Seth! I want the same thing as you. Total subjection of the human race!" he replied as his red eyes glowed with evil intent.

"Why come to me, Dracula? You have an army-" whatever else Seth was going to say was silenced by Dracula.

"The elders of our kind remember when Earth was rulled by us and you being the only one to cause great amount of strain to the Avengers in such a sort time was our first choice. I have talked with many others and they have all argeed to follow you!" Dracula explained. He didn't need to tell him what else they wanted: The heads of Captain America and the other Avengers plus any hunters. It was pretty obvious about that.

Seth studied the vampire before laughing. "You really want that do you, leach? I remember that you had once been an ally to Captain America and his Howling Commandos. So why do you turn your back on the few humans who did not see you as a monster but as a leader?" Seth asked. His glare had narrowed even further at the grey skinned and red eyed vampire. "Because let me tell you something, Dracula that if you ever think of betraying me I will torture you as you beg for a quick death!" he snapped. He smirked when Dracula whinched at his words. The vampire was smart. He knew who he could backstab and Seth the god of Choas was not a person anyone wanted to backstab.

He turned his attention over to the sack that stood beside him. "And what is it that you want, Creature?" he asked. He fixed his suit as Dracula walked over to a set of controls on the wall. The controls to his prison for the past few months he had been in UNITs hold.

UNIT had set up a good defence. They had made sure that when he moved the cage that he was in moved with the chains making the most horrid noises that threatened to damage his sensitive ears.

"I'm here because I hear that you are looking for a way to see ghosts that stay hidden, and let's just say that I have found someone to help you with this!" the bag with eyes and a mouth with a jazzy undertone.

Seth studied the bag as the cage he was in lowered to the ground. With a loud clank and a silent alarn that was silenced by Dracula Seth walked out free. He walked over to the sac as his powers returned to him. "I"ll even deliver them to you if you help me in return!" the resident of Halloween Town said.

"With what?"

"Revenge on Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Red and gold covered the trees and the ground as Norman and Neil walked home from school. They were on holiday for the next two weeks. Blithe Hallow was one out of a few towns in America that gave an extended time off for Halloween, but that was how they made their money. Halloween was Blithe Hallow's summer and Christmas wrapped into one special month. October was always a busy month for the resident of Blithe Hallow. It was one of the busiest times in the year, in where tourists came to get spoked for fun of it. Many tourists stayed in the many inns in the town and the most famous Inn was the Judges House Inn that was built three hundred years ago as the Judges home before his untimely death by the witches curse. But many tourists camped in the forest close to the old graveyard in hopes of seeing a ghost or even a zombie.

But another reason why tourists came to Blithe Hallow during the Halloween time was to speak to the hero of the town. He was not as powerful like the Avengers, but to the small town he was their hero. He had put Blithe Hallow back on the map. He had put them on the radar of UNIT. He was a young boy who was soon to turn 13 close to Halloween, and he had already fought ghosts, witches and zombies.

It was hard for the residents of Blithe Hallow to wrap their minds around the whole event. One moment they were enjoying a quite night and the next there was riots raging all over town as madness and fear took their little minds.

There was also their little outcast. Norman Babcock. He had been a quite boy who preferred to spend time with the dead than the living, but who could blame him for that. For all his life he could see ghosts as if they were walking around the living but others could not see them. This had resulted in them calling him a freak and basically making him an outsider from the whole town. He was no longer the freak of Blithe Hallow, no he was their hero. He may not have powers like the Avengers but he was Blithe Hallow's hero and he made for a good focus point for the town.

"Say Norman what are you doing tonight?" Neil asked as he swung his lunchbox in time to his walk.

"I don't know, Neil! I was planning on seeing Aggie!" Norman replied looking at the pavement. He did not want to see a bunch of girls their age giggling at him and batting their eyelashes at him. The way that they went on people would think that he was one of the Avengers.

Neil grinned stupidly at his friend. "You like her?" he asked with that smile still plastered on his face.

Norman's face went bright red. He did like Aggie. She was just like him. They had both been out casted from the town by the towns people because they were different. It did not matter that the town was treating him way better than before, it still did not cover up the fact that they had treated him no better than how Aggie was treated. They could lie and tell white tales on how they were his best friend to tourists looking for a good story to digest before they go home. People loved to here stories in where the hero was helped by friends. Friends who were once hated his existance until he had made Blithe Hallow famous.

But the Zombie incident that had happened to the town a few months ago had been covered up by a government group called UNIT that demanded that they kept the paranormal underwraps with the cover story that they provided. It was not easy for them but they had managed to wrap story for money around what UNIT had told them. That worked well and people are up the story much to Aggie's amusement. Norman kept Aggie up to date with what was happening in the town and Aggie loved how stupid the people of the town was.

"She's my friend!" he replied when he finally could speak without embarrassing himself in front of Neil. Seeing Neil's puppy dog eyes he said, "Not my best friend, Neil! After all your my first friend!"

Neil smiled the biggest goofy smile he could muster as the pair walked down the main street. Shop owners smiled as the pair walked past and Norman couldn't help but feel mixed emotions. He felt happy that he was finally being accepted into the town but he also felt used. He had saved their lives from a similar event in the towns history and now he was helping them to sell keyrings. But who was he? He was just a simple 12 coming to 13 year old boy who had just happened to stop a witch from destroying the town to seek out her own form of justice against those who prosecuted her. He was not an Avenger, but it would be cool if he was one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes for a day.

"Good afternoon, Norman!" a cheerful voice sang from the door of the bookstore. Standing at the door was a elderly women with her greying hair tied up an out of her face. She wore a dress much like his gran wore. "How are you this fine October afternoon?" she asked smiling down at him.

If there was one person in town who had not changed it was the bookkeeper Mrs Harkin. She was a nice old woman who enjoyed hearing tells that Norman told her from the ghosts around the town. She had even started to write down things that she heard from Norman as a sort of record of things. After all the Dead advised the living as so she said.

"I'm good Mrs Harkin!" he said smiling. "We're just going home for the Halloween Break!" he replied as something bounded in the corner of his sight. Whatever it was it was gone before he got a good look at it.

Mrs Harkin smiled at him. "Don't get into trouble the pair of you!" she said before walking back into the bookshop that that connected with her house.

Norman and Neil looked at each other before looking back at the pavement in front of them. "What was that all about?" Neil asked as they walked past more of the shops in Blithe Hallow.

"I don't know!" Norman replied as they took the street that would take them to their homes. "But Mrs Harkin seemed off today! It was as if there was something on her mind!" Norman mumbled as something once again leapt in and then out of his line of sight. They were being followed.

Neil looked back round at him as they squeezed past a group of tourists listening to a tour guide explain the history of Blithe Hallow. "What do you mean Norman? Mrs Harkin has had something on her mind for the last 5 years after Mr Harkin died!" he spoke.

"I don't know Neil! But I know Mrs Harkin. She's never smiled at me before!" Norman mumbled as he and Neil crossed the road. They past many ghosts who waved at Norman and Norman returned the gesture to them. It was only polite.

"Maybe she's just in a good mood!" Neil suggested as something burst out of the bushes of a neighbours garden. The two boys stopped dead as they looked up at the creature that towered above them like the Judge Zombie that had begged Norman to stop the curse. "Norman?" Neil asked leaning in close to Norman.

"Yes Neil?" Norman asked staring at the creature that towered over him.

Neil brought his lunchbox closer to him as he got ready to use it to fend the thing off. "Can see a huge dog-man thing?" he asked. The two boys didn't take their eyes of the creature incase it attacked them while they were not looking.

"I can see it!" Norman replied as the dog-man took a step towards them.

The creature snarled and lunged for them but a white Werewolf slammed out of nowhere and pinned the other creature to the ground. Claws and teeth rained down on either side until the grey Werewolf ran away with its tail between its legs. The white furred Werewolf stood back up. Any wounds it sustained from its fight was already healing.

"Norman Babcock?" the Wolf spoke in a strong English accent. It's clawed hand reaching into the pocket of the trousers that remained intact and brought out a key for the Judges House Inn. He waited for Norman to nod his head before giving him the key. "Great, meet me in the Inn in the outskirts of the town in an hour and a half! It will give me time to chase the Anubid out of the area and get back to in time for a shower!" the Werewolf spoke in a well educated voice.

Before Norman could ask any questions the Werewolf turned into a shadowy ghost that ran in the direction of the Anubid as it had called it.

"What just happened?" Neil asked looking at the key in Norman's hand.

"I don't know Neil!" Norman replied looking at the key that had a peice of paper attached to it. The paper said a name on it: Julian Wolfgang UNIT agent.

"Are we going to see him?" Neil asked jumping up and down with excitement of having another adventure.

Norman kept staring at the letter that had orders over this Julian. Julian was order to protect him until someone else came to the town and the name he knew from watching the news and reading about the Second World War: Captain America.

The Werewolf was an Avenger! He had just meet an Avenger!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Julian reaced out for his phone as his alarm rattled on. How he hated getting up after a day of travelling. He would rather sleep the entire day rather than getting up for a mission. Groaning he rolled to the other side of the king sized bed and away from the phone that was buzzing away.

The alarm kept buzzing until enough was enough. Raising his head off the pilow before he looked at the time. Snarling he dropped his head back into the soft pillow of his king sized bed. 5am was too early for him. He was more of a afternoon wake up person. He liked to have his breakfast and lunch at the same time. Whoever came up with brunch was a genius and he loved them.

His phone started to tremble like a gaged prisoner. Growling he looked back at his phone and hissed as he saw that it was Edward calling him. Allowing the call to come through he snarled, "Edward this better be good! Or else I'm going back to sleep!"

Edward began to laugh on the other end. "That's why I am calling! Knowing you, you would fall asleep and won't wake up until its like afternoon!" Edward snorted back another laugh on the other side of the line. "And besides Nightshade ordered me to make sure that you get up!"

That was enough to get Julian out of the bed. Tumbling out of the bed in a massive heap of limbs and bed clothes he landed with little elegance. Jumping up as quickly as he could he reached for his phone. "You've got me up!" he shouted at the Maiden on the other end. How he hated that zombie in the morning. Edward always made sure he was up before him so that he could pull the biggest pranks when Nightshade was going out for the morning newspapers or was training. "What did Nightshade say when you last spoke with her?" he asked as he straightened the clothes that he had travelled in and then slept in. They were alright to him but his hair needed some work done to it before he went out.

"The only thing Nightshade told me other than to make sure you get up was that she was headig for Skaro and that was it!" Edward replied back. The sound of water splashing on the other line was followed by Edward cursing. "Julian, get going! I need to take a boat trip to Japan! The trail in Europe and Asia has gone cold!" Edward snorted over the phone.

Sniggering, Julian tidied his snow white hair as best as he could. "Why not take a plane? I mean all of UNIT knows that you hate water!"

"Budget cut!" Edward replied before the call went dead.

Julian sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. How he could cope with Edward was unknown. True they were friends but there was only so much a Werewolf could take when dealing with the alien version of a Ghoul. Then there was Nightshade. Nightshade was always moving about, something that kept everyone at UNIT on their toes. Shaking his head he grabbed the gear he was going to need for his first day in Blithe Hallow. Stuffing a hundred dollars into his jean pocket as a rifle vanished into shadows he opened the door of his room to see Hazel.

The owner of the Judges House Inn took a startled step back when the door suddenly opened. She wore a simple red dress with a black belt around her waist. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and out of her face. And a smile was plastered on her face. The smile was a fake and already Julian was already tensing up.

"Good morning, Julian! I heard that you were already up and came to see if you wanted breakfast!" Hazel said keeping the fake smile on her face.

Julian narrowed his eyes. His back made a slight cracking noise as the Wolf started to make an appearance. Unlike other Werewolves, Julian could transform at any time. And right now he needed to be ready to fight. All his years fighting in wars beside Nightshade and Edward came to mind. He remembered transforming in front of the Howling Commandos for the first time and had then been shot by a HYDRA soldier. That solider was then ripped to pieces by an enraged Werewolf.

"Hazel, I don't mind missing out breakfast! If it would mean that you get some more hours in bed!" Julian replied to her. He was still keeping a strong stance in front of her. "And besides I'm used to not eating until around 12ish!" he continued saying.

He felt something pick at the back of his mind. Something was wrong here. Narrowing his eyes he kept them from changing into the eyes of the wolf.

"Your a brunch person?" Hazel asked as she allowed herself into Julian's room. "But anyway how was your sleep?" she asked looking back at him.

Julian kept the door behind him. His military training shouting over the wolf to keep an escape open. "I slept very well!" he replied. He kept the door close to him and he was ready to make a dart for it. "And I thank you for your hospitality!" he said as Hazel got closer to him. Her blue eyes shifting to a bright yellow and before he knew he was staring at the eyes of an Anubid.

"So are you going to tell me why a Werewolf has wondered into Blithe Hallow?" Hazel asked as black fur burst through her skin. Her shoulders popped as the desert cousin of the Werewolves began to appear in Hazel. "I thought that bag of bugs chased all of your kind out of town?" she snarled leaning in close to Julian as a muzzle filled with sharp teeth burst outward.

Julian wiggled in her grip. Snow white fur burst out of his skin as a muzzle much broader than Hazel's came forward. His shoulders popped and cracked as the wolf leapt out of its cage. The sound of other bones and muscles snapping allowed the towering Werewolf to stand over the much smaller Anubid.

The much broader Werewolf snarled down at the slender Anubid. Lips pulled back to show sharp teeth. His ears were also pulled back as the thick white fur on the back of his neck raised up and making him look bigger than he really was. A white busy tail was also puffed up. Julian narrowed blue eyes at the smaller Anubid. It's more humanoid body had smooth fur while he had fur that was more adapted for a colder climate.

"I'm not of this town! Now are you going to tell me by what you mean by 'bag of bugs' or I'm going to have to go through the whole poltergeist to get the information that I need?" he asked as gentle as he could. But that was not going to happen. He had a loud growl in his voice that he couldn't do anything about it.

The Anubid narrowed its yellow eyes. Dark fur bristled as it faced a much bigger Werewolf than any before it. "Why should I tell you anything? Oggie Boogie is about to change Halloween for the better! We will soon be able to life in this world without being hunted down like animals by the Hunters!" Hazel snapped with a growl of her own.

"Oggie Boogie?" he asked. His ears flopped to the side as he tried to think of where he had heard that name before.

"Yes! The new King of Halloween! He will make the humans cower before us like they once did!" Hazel cheered her fur smooted out as she relaxed. She thought that they had won a snow white Werewolf. Little did she know that the snow white Werewolf was in fact a ghost. "And he is getting the support of _the_ Wereset!" she squealed like an oversized schoolgirl.

"Seth!" Julian snarled. Already he had a lot of information than he did when he found out that Hazel was an Anubid. He knew that Seth was working with something called Oggie Boogie and they were both planning in turning Earth into a Halloween party.

"You know him?" Hazel asked him. Her muzzle pulled in close to him as she took in his scent. A scent that did not exist. "What in the?" she asked. She tried to pull back but Julian had grabbed her arms. "Let me go, Wolf? This is my Town and I command all the creatures of the night! You should be thankful that no Hunter has came into town lookinylg for your blood!" she shouted. Her claws tried to scar the wolf but they could went through empty air.

Julian pulled in close. His tongue slapping across his teeth. "Kate hates it when I pull a haunted house trick but I think for this time she will be thankful that one of Seth's lackies is locked up and waiting for pickup!" he snarled while breathing into Hazel's flattened ear.

"You? You're the Wolf that has sided with the humans?" Hazel asked. Canine eyes larger as she couldn't take the truth. He would never side with the humans? Would he? But as far as she was concerned the Werewolf, Maiden and the unknown shapeshifter were all traitors. And there was no place for them in the new world that Seth was building.

"That I am! But I'm not just a Werewolf!" Julian rasped as he dissolved into a black mist. His blue eyes remained visible for a few seconds before they were gone too.

Hazel felt her arms being freed after the death grip Julian had. The air around her became cold and before she knew what had happened she was flung out of Julian's geust room the door to which slammed shut. She was flung throug the open door of the kitchen before it slammed shut behind her. Every cupboard door swung open and then slammed shutbas if a toddler was having a tantrum. This toddler only happened to be more dangerous than the human boy that Oggie had ordered to be captured.

"Stop this at once!" Hazel shouted. Her clawed feet scrapped against the wooden floor of the kitchen. "This is my house and you are not going to be getting your deposit back!" she screeched flattening her ears.

Everything stopped so suddenly that it did feel like she was talking to a toddler. Julian reappeared before her. His white fur was on edge making it look like he had stood close to electrical battery. "Am such a bad guest! I will become a good guest once again if you answer all my questions! If not I will drag your furry hide back to the Tower and await for someone to come and see you!" Julian snarled at her.

The Anubid and the Werewolf started snarling at each other. The two Werecreatures had a long hatred against each other. "I will never surrender to a Werewolf! Not one who throughs their lot in with humans!" Hazel growled as her clawed hand grabbed a kitchen knife and showed it to Julian.

Julian could only laugh at the small knife. "You think that knife can harm me, Hazel? I'm a ghost who also happens to be a Werewolf! That's a bad combination already!" he snarled through clenched teeth. "Are you going to tell me what is going on in this town?" Julian asked as he took a step back.

Hazel narrowed her eyes but soon she looked at the floor. "All I know is that Oggie Boogie has made a deal with Seth! A deal that will see him as being the King of Halloween!" she replied. She did not even look at Julian as she weighed up the kitchen knife in her hands.

"You must know more about the deal that this Oggie Boogie has made with Seth?" he asked her. He could see the knife poised and ready to dive into his chest, but he kept that knowledge tucked away from Hazel.

Hazel snorted back a laugh at him. "You don't know? A ghost doesn't know what's made this town brining in more money from stupid tourists?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Her ears flicked upwards as she watched Julian put two and two together.

Julian was about to say say something else to her, but the Anubid raced out of the back door before the Werewolf could do anything. Snarling he ran after her. Dissolving into nothing but shadows he started to track Norman Babcock. He needed to get to him before the insane Anubid got to him. He would also have to alert Kate Stewart and Nightshade what was happening. He hoped as he ran on all fours that either Nightshade or Edward finished up their missions and came to the small town. Things had just gotten bigger than what was first anticipated when he came into town yesterday.

oooo000000oooo

It was well into the day and Julian had lost track of Hazel to the strong odour of humans and other supernatural beings that hid within the town. The Anubid was not in the main street otherwise the ghost that leapt from roof to roof of the buildings would have spotted it.

No he was tracking Norman with the knowledge that he had from the briefing that he had on the plane to America was that Norman was nothing more than a secondary school student who was on his last day at school before it closed for the Halloween Break. With that in mind, Julian raced towards Blithe Hallow's secondary school as fast as he could. He would watch the boys back until the right moment to make contact. He had learned patients from Nightshade who could keep low for a month or two as she gathered information before making a big move.

He found following the kid like a guardian angle was too easy. All of his senses where on high alert. He didn't want to be jumped by one of Seth's crazy supporters and he did not want to bw jumped by Seth himself. During the night he had received a text from Osgood warning him that Seth had somehow escaped the Tower. First Leatherback fron New York and then Seth who was next? The Red Skull return from the dead?

Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he kept a good distance away from the two boys. They were chatting and did not know that they were in danger. They would only find out that they were in danger when it was standing right in front of them.

He would have kept to the shadows and await word from Kate but that was out the window before he even finished the thought. Hazel had jumped out of where she had been hiding and towered above the two humans. The two spoke at each other before taking a step back and away from her. The Anubid licked its lips just as he jumped out from where he was hiding.

Pinning Hazel to the ground he snarled in her ear. The much smaller Anubid remembered how badly beaten they had been when they first fought against the Werewolf ran into the forest. Snorting Julian got up and towered above the two boys.

"Norman Babcock?" he asked while looking from the skinny boy to the chubby boy. It was the skinny boy who responded and Julian handed him the spare key to the boy. "Meet me at the Judges House Inn in an hour! I need to take care of that Anubid and it will also give me time to ge a shower!" with that being said he ran on all fours after Hazel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What have you got us into this time?" Courtney asked as she sat beside Mitch as he drove up towards the Judges House Inn. "I swear Norman! If we are fighting zombies and ghosts again I'll scream at the top of my lungs!" Courtney continued her rant as Mitch turned into the country road that led up to one of the oldest houses in Blithe Hallow.

"It's got nothing to do with zombies, Courtney!" Neil shouted as Norman remained silent beside him. Alvin was picking his nose, no doubt bored that once again Courtney was arguing with everyone in the car. "Its about a Werewolf and what that other thing, Norman?" Neil shouted as his brother pulled his blue van into a parking space next to the black Aston Martin that had driven into town yesterday.

"An Anubid!" was all Norman said before he and Alvin jumped out of the back of the van. Neil followed after them as Courtney and Mitch got out the front.

Neil looked up at tbe massive house turned Inn. The house that had once belonged to the Judge who accused Aggie of being a wicth and putting Blithe Hallow onto the map. It was a traditional house and looked more suitable for a house in the British countryside rather than in a large town in America. "Does anyone else get the creeps looking at this place?" he asked as Norman walked up to the door. The wolf head door knocker glared down at him and he was reminded of the Werewolf who could talk with a well educated British accent.

"Yeah!" Courtney droned as she followed her little brother who was already opening the door of the Inn. Mitch and Alvin took a minute to stare at the Aston Martin before following the others in.

"Hello?" Norman shouted. He hoped that Julian answered and not the owner of the Inn. Granted Hazel was a nice person, she always helped out with the school plays and shows but there was always this feeling that she thought herself better than everyone else in the town. That had always been the case since she moved to town ten years ago.

Hearing nothing Norman walked towards the staircase. The others followed close behind as he walked towards the room that the key belonged to. Putting the key into the lock Norman opened the door to find a room that looked like no one was staying in it. The bed had been made and two bags were neatly tucked away against the wall. One of them was slightly open to show a rifle along with other weapons that he had seen soliders from World War 1 use.

Looking around Norman heard the gasp from Courtney and turned around to face a young man who couldn't be late in his 20s. His snow white hair was still damp after coming out of a shower five minutes before their arrival. The strange scent of lavender and vanilla hung in the air and it only got stronger every time he ran a hand through his hair. He only wore jeans with black combat boots that were muddy after hiking in a countryside after it had been raining. His torso was yet to be covered by the t-shirt that was in his hands. His chest, shoulders and arms and probably his back were covered in many scars. Many of them where nothing more than white lines in his pale white skin. There were some that looked brand new and the more Norman looked at them the more Norman looked at them the more he realised that they were that the scars were claw marks others were the bite marks of bullets. On his right shoulder was a snarling wolf tattoo.

"Julian?" Norman asked.

"Hi!" Courtney giggled before looking away. Her eyes kept drifting over to Julian as he slipped on a t-shirt.

"The one and only!" he replied as he fixed his snow white hair. "Now I believe that you have a lot of questions! Questions that I can answer or it will have to be Nightshade when she returns!" Julian replied as he took a seat on the kingsized bed. Courtney dropped to sit beside him.

"Where did you get all those scars?" she asked leaning in closer to the Werewolf. She could smell the shampoo and body lotion that he had used and from the smell of it, it was a lot. "You must be a bad boy?" she asked leaning in closer much to the alarm of Julian.

Julian managed to get away from the blonde and was able to fix his self up. "A lot of those scars I got while defending my country and by fighting beside Nightshade! Many of them were from battles that I led while Nightshade was busy dealing with something bigger at the time. Others are new and are claws from the likes of that Anubid that I stopped tearing you two apart!" he said the last part while looking at Norman and Neil. He then looked back at Courtney to see that shebwas just staring at him. "Does that answer your question?" he asked her.

Courtney only nodded her head as she kept staring at him. Looking back at Norman and Neil, Julian studied the psychic boy for a few minutes before he spoke. "Norman Babcock I have been ordered to take you into protection by Nightshade!"

Everyone in the room froze at Julian's words. "Why does my brother need to go into protection?" Courtney asked as she once again leaned in close to Julian. Julian stood up so quickly that Courtney didn't even notice him standing up and moving towards her brother.

"Because of his abilities of seeing ghosts! He has been marked as a target by a mad man called Seth!" he explained as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm also investigating what had really happened in this mad town!" he finished explaining.

Julian looked back at Norman. "Nightshade has ordered that you are to be taken to our base in Stirling!" he finished explaining.

"Whoes Nightshade? Is he your bose?" Neil asked. He was jumping up and down with excitement at the thought of another adventure. "Is he a spy like you and are they a Werewolf too?" he asked. Mitch and Alvin both stepped away from Julian as Courtney leaned in closer to Julian.

Julian snorted back a laugh. "I better not tell Nightshade you called her a him! And no she is not a Werewolf like me! No she's the last of the Dragonoids and is my boss!" he explained to the fat chubby boy. He was sure that Neil's eyes had gotten bigger with excitement. "And plus she is an alien!" he finished. He was not expecting the loud squeal that came from Neil. His advanced hearing causing him to wince to the side.

Courtney had stepped closer to Julian and was close to leaning in close to him. "I bet you are a great spy! And are you looking for new spies?" she asked getting even closer to him.

"Eh! No! And only Kate deals with new recruits along with both Osgood and Bonnie!" Julian replied stepping away from Courtney. She looked defeated and stepped away from him. Glad to have space back to him, Julian looked back at Norman. "Your welcome to ask any questions!" he told the boy with the uncontrollable hair.

"Where do I start?" he asked more to hinself than to Julian. "I mean! Aliens and Werewolves! What next gods and demons?" he asked looking at Julian who only smiled. "They are real?" he asked to which Julian nodded his head in response.

"That is so cool!" Neil shouted as ge jumped into the air. "Can we meet Nightshade? Are there any other Werewolves out there and do you know them?" he asked. He was asking a lot of other questions that Julian could not pick up. All he was thinking of was how to get Norman out of Blithe Hallow and to resolve the issue that there was that Seth had set his eyes on the boy. He knew that if the Wereset got his hands on Norman it would mean they would lose the advantages that came with the Shadow Men. "Can we meet Nightshade?" Neil repeated his question that forced Julian to look back at the chubby boy.

"Unfortunately, Nightshade is not on Earth at the moment! She's off planet on some mad adventure with the Time Lord known as the Doctor to stop an invasion!" Julian replied. It was times like this that he wished Nightshade of even Edward were still with him, but those two had their own missions that needed to be dealt with before anything else can be done. Nightshade was better with people. She just needed to say the right set of words to get her point across, and Edward. Well Edward was to impatient for dealing with people that he used his strength and zombie like looks to get people to do what had been ordered by him. Julian was not a leader. He was a soldier who took orders not give them out. He did give orders but that was through pranks but for this he could not do it in this case. This time he needed to be firm and take lead of these wannabe heroes who had saved thr town from a soul badly treated.

"I am also here because this town is one of the weirdest towns in America including a town called Gravity Falls. I'm here not only to get you to safety is to find out what causes all this madness and why Blithe Hallow is the heart of supernatural things that keep Hunters away!" Julian explained.

Norman looked at Julian. He didn't know what to say but the ghosts who he had spoken to kept saying that there was something big coming and that he was going to have to safe the day again.

"Well help you investigate the town, Julian! And I don't need to go on some aliens protection programme!" he replied pointing a finger Julian's chest.

Julian nodded his head before turning on his heels and vanishing.

"He's a ghost!" Courtney squeaked before looking at her brother. "Did you know that?" she asked him.

Norman could only shake his head. He had thought that a Werewolf who could control the beast inside was a far fetch, but now there was aliens and gods. What was next?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not been working on this story for a while. I just couldn't find a way on making this chapter work until I got a good chance to sit down and stare at an empty word document for good hour before I could even write the first sentence for the chapter. I knew what I wanted to be done it, it was just finding the right words for it.**

Chapter 6

Jack Skellington walked down the streets of Halloween Town. Purple and black decortications had been hung up on all the walls and houses of the Town. Pumpkins with scary faces on them sat on the doorsteps of the residents houses. The creepy eyes seemed to follow the skeleton as he done his usual morning walk just before Halloween happened. The residents of Halloween Town went about their daily business before the show at the end of the week started. True, they started to celebrate Halloween a week earlier to get in the mood for their time of the year. The time of the year where everyone tried to be as scary as them, but no one could be as terrifying as Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King.

Coming into the main part of Halloween Town he found many of the residents working with their daily jobs before they even thought about celebrating Halloween. At their shop that was one of the biggest shops in the town the Witch Sisters were brewing another set of potions for health for the residents along with the potions that were needed for the show at Halloween Night. The Witch Sisters started to crackle at a joke that the Zombie Kid had told them. The Witch Sisters went back to brewing their potions as the Zombie Kid ran back to the school. The school where all Halloween Town residents learned basic maths and language skills that they needed. The school also taught the young residents their peoples history before they had moved to the safety of Halloween Town. The school also taught the children the history of Halloween Town. They were taught that once Oggie Boogie had been a close friend to Jack Skellington before something bad had happened between the two. The Bag of Bugs and the King of Halloween had once been as close as brothers before they began to drift apart. They were taught that there was going to be a time when Oggie Boogie was going to return after being exiled for years and try to take the throne of Halloween.

Jack did not doubt that the time would come when he would meet Oggie Boogie again, and that time he would not have the aid of the White Werewolf. He knew that if he wanted to keep Halloween Town a safety for all creatures of the night he would need to stand up and fight Oggie Boogie. He was not going to allow his people to face the harshness of the human world in the form of Hunters. He had meet Hunters a few times and those humans had learned how to hunt everything that had made Halloween Town their home. He also did not want to have families to get involved in the Night Wars. He had heard how brutal those fights had been during the humans two World Wars. He could not allow that to happen his friends.

"Jack! Jack!" the Mayor of Halloween town shouted. He ran as fast as he possible could on his short legs. "Jack! Wait up! I can only move so quickly with my short legs!" the Mayor shouted as he finally caught up with Jack. The Mayor doubled over as he caught back his breathe.

"Mayor how can I help you this fine morning?" Jack asked with a smile as the Mayor of Halloween Town finally caught his breathe. "Is there something wrong with the planning for tonight?" he asked. His smile failing from his face. His empty eyesockets focused on the small two faced Mayor of Halloween Town.

The Mayor took a step back. His face shifting from his happy face to his sad face as he moved away from the Leader of Halloween. "Why would you say something like that? To cause my heart to give out? No I have a message for you!" the Mayor said. His face remained on the sad face as he stared up at Jack Skellington.

Jack looked around him to see the Witch Sisters and the Clown without a Face were watching them. "Shall we talk about this in my house?" he suggested to the Mayor of the town. Getting a nod from the two faced Mayor he walked away from the prying eyes of the Witch Sisters and the Clown without a Face. The Mayor followed after him as he walked back towards his house. The twisted house that he had called home since he took the Leadership of Halloween Town after his fight against Oggie Boogie. His home was no longer just his home now, a month after the Christmas Fiasco Sally had moved out of her fathers home and moved into his home. That was when they got engaged. Soon they were to be married. That was going to happen after this years Halloween and closer to Christmas time to give the people of the town something different.

The gate of his house came up. The black painted iron had been coated in a new layer of paint for Halloween. The iron frame of a cat looked down at Jack and the Mayor as the skeleton opened the gate. With a loud squeak the gate to the Halloween Kings home opened. Walking into the garden Jack passed the Deadly Nightshade that Sally was growing in her garden along with the other plants and herbs she used to make their dinner and help the Witch Sisters in their brews. Walking up the steps to his house he opened the wooden door with the Mayor close behind him. Walking into his house that was lit by candle light and a open flame where Zero slept in front of. The ghost dog did not look up as Jack and the Mayor walked into his office. The office that had been cleared out with the help of Sally to give him more room to work on his planning for Halloween rather than him using his bedroom.

The office was covered in posters of Halloween movies from the home world along with the Underworld. There was books and pieces of maps that covered the route that Jack normally took in the human world when he was scaring the human population as a part of Halloween. A desk that had legs shaped like demons sat in the middle of the office. Taking his armchair he sat down at the desk while the Mayor took the guest chair across from him.

"Now Mayor what is going on that you need to tell me?" Jack asked as he stared intently at the Mayor. He was getting worried. The Mayor was still locked on his sad face. Normally when he got an audience with him his face returned to his normal happy face.

"It's so horrible, Jack! I thought this year we would have a great Halloween but I was wrong! I was so wrong Jack. We are in trouble! Big trouble that has been stirred by Chaos and Death!" the Mayor ranted jumping out of his seat and getting in Jack's face.

Jack pulled back so that the Mayor was not really in his face. "What is it Mayor?" Jack asked. He kept a smile on his skull as he watched the Mayor of Halloween Town try and fail to calm right down. The Mayor started to breathe harder and harder to try and calm his rapidly beating heart but that failed him and soon Jack was starting to worry about the Mayor with the two faces. "Mayor just say it already!" Jack roared allowing more of his Undead evil side to come through.

The Mayor stopped breathing for a good second as he stared at the skeleton who wore a black suit with a bat as a bowtie. Sitting back on his chair he took a deep calm breathe. "Oggie Boogie has returned Jack! And what's worst is that he has gone to the Human World! Jack he is dragging out world into a war! The Night Wars for all that is sacred! Jack we need to stop him before the White Werewolf gets his claws into that bag of bugs and leads a team of Hunters here!" the Mayor screamed at Jack.

Jack stared at the Mayor for a good few seconds. His mind churning as he thought of what he should do. "Have you heard anything else about what Oggie is planning?" he asked slowly rising up from his armchair. He was already dreading what Oggie could be planning. He had already tried to take Halloween so many times before in the past and he was sure that this was like one of those times. This time however, he was not keeping it in Halloween Town or the Hinterlands that connected Halloween Town with the other Seasonal Towns. He knew that if Oggie started causing problems in the Human World he was sure that he was going to have another run in with the heroes of the Human World. That was something that he did not want to happen so close to Halloween.

"Mayor! I want you too keep everything running smoothly until Halloween! If you need anything go to Sally until I return!" Jack spoke calmly. He did not notice the sheer panicked look that came across the Mayer's sad face. "I need to get Oggie back before he causes the Night Wars to start up again!" he said.

"But Jack!" the Mayor whined as he jumped off of his seat to run after Jack as the skeleton headed for leaving his home. "You can't go! We need you! I'm only an elected official! I can't make any big changes to Halloween!"

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked down at the small stumpy Mayor. "I will only be gone for a couple of days to prevent Oggie for causing problems in the Human World! I will be back before Halloween!" Jack said before he ran out of his house.

The Mayor could only stare as Jack left Halloween Town. What was he going to tell the residents. That was when he thought of an excuse. Jack was preparing for something big and different for this years show. That would keep the residents happy until Jack returned from the Human World.

"Jack please hurry!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You mean aliens are real?" Norman asked Julian. He could not help but stare at the white haired young man. The young man in his twenties no doubt the same age as Mitch, but there was a great difference between the two of them. Mitch was not much of a thinker, known to be scared easily at anything. Julian was the opposite. He was always thinking. His blue eyes kept jumping all around as he looked for possible threats. No doubt years of fighting had caused him to keep on his toes. It was also strange that even the two were the same age, Julian was from a different time. Having fought and died in the First World War, Julian was a reminder that not everyone was the same.

Julian shock his head as he dropped into the kingsized bed next to Courtney. Courtney was quick to lean on his shoulders and Julian looked uncomfortable with her so close to him. Shuffling away from he sat a bit closer to Alvin. The former bully of Blithe Hallow did not seem to care that Julian was closer to him, but Courtney was pouting at the Werewolf.

"They are real! But that is not the reason why I am here!" Julain spoke up. He ingored Courtney's pouting as he focused on explaining what was happening. "We heard of the events that had happened here with the witches curse! UNIT was quick to give the events of that night to be covered with a cover story of a great storm that had struck the town to prevent any panics with other countries in case other more ancient curses activated!" Julian explained. "The heads at UNIT became concerned with what has been happening in town I was sent here as we have been getting reports that something big is going to happen soon in the town!" he spoke again.

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just great another adventure!" she grumbled to herself as Mitch and Alvin looked bored as they listened to Julian in explaining what was happening. She leaned in closer to Julian and took in a deep breathe as she smelt his aftershave that he had used when he had come out of the shower before they had made their way to the Judges House Inn that Julian had been staying in over the night. "An adventure with you Julian would be even better than just an adventure with these dorks!" she said trying to lean her head on his shoulder but the Werewolf stood up suddenly and left her falling onto the bed. With a humph she sat back up on the bed. She crossed her arms across her chest and purched her lips.

Julian stood his full height. Running a hand through his white hair as he regained his calmness. "The reason why I have sought you out Norman is that Anubid had been traking you for a good few hours before finally making a show of itself. I was going to wait and see if I could gather any more information but I had to make my move when the Anubid attacked the two of you!" Julian said as he looked from Norman to Neil. He could have sworn that Neil was due to explode with excitement with what was happening. He was going to have to speak to either Nightshade or Kate about what to do about the group of children. They were heroes in their own right, but they were not soldiers like him, Edward and Nightshade. They needed to worry about their exams, not when the next alien invasion was going to be. That was their problem. It was theirs and the Avengers. Not a group of children that had gotten lucky in stopping a curse and a horde of zombies.

"What happened to that Anubid that had attacked us?" Norman asked him as he looked at Neil. His first true friend was smiling like a child in a candy store with everything thatbwas going on. The zombies and ghosts had been one thing but now they had a Werewolf who happened to be a ghost that they could all see was something else for them. Neil, was living a dream. Neil loved to read comics with superheroes and here he was in the same room with a newest member of the Avengers. Him, however liked to read historical books to help him understand the ghosts that he meets when he goes about. He had learned about the Howling Commandos during the Second World War.

Julian clicked his fingers as he remembered about the Anubid he had been chasing a couple of hours ago. "I completely forgot about that! Things slip my mind easy these days! Good thing I didn't have to do the paperwork!" he said with a smile. "That falls to Nightshade!" he finished.

"So what did happen? Did you bite its neck? Tear it from limb from limb?" Alvin asked leaping off the bed that he was sitting on. His arms whipped all over the place as he pretended to fight an Anubid. He tried up on his own feet and fell to the ground. The goth grunted as he landed on his back and he was quick to get back on his feet. He whipped around to face Courtney and wincked at her. He did not respond as she groaned and rolled her eyes.

Julian snorted back a laugh. "No, I did not do such a thing! No I already knew who the Anubid was and they had already given me some information about what is happening here!" Julain began to explain before he whipped his head towards Norman. "I have been made aware that something big is going to happen this Halloween. Something that might cause a war to spark up once again. A war that was won and lost many moons ago. The Anubid who is really Hazel the manager of the Inn here told me that she had been placed in the town as a spy for someone that the Avengers are having problems with at the moment! Hazel told me that there was word going about that someone called Oggie Boogie has placed a bounty on your head!" Julian spoke calmly still looking at Norman.

Norman took a step back with Neil and Mitch staring at him. "What have I done that has caused this Oggie Boogie to put a bounty on me?" he asked the ghost that everyone could see.

Julian ran his hand through his snow white hair as he shock his head. "I am not sure why they have focused their attention on you, Norman! But I know who is helping this Oggie Boogie! Seth!" he finished folding his arms across his chest.

"Seth? Whose Seth?" Norman asked looking up at Julian.

"Seth is a god from Ancient Egypt! He was defeated once before and was locked in the form of spirit for a good three thousand years before he got a new vessel during the Second World War! Since the Second World War he has been doing nothing but causing problems! If Seth is involved in this it could only get worse. But that is impossible he's locked up in the Black Archives under the Tower of London!" Julian replied to Norman's question. He scratched the back of his neck as he thought over what he had learned from his small interrogation that he had conducted on Hazel. What she had told him when she finally spoke was not adding add up with the facts that he knew. Why would Oggie Boogie and Seth focus their attention on a 11 year old hero of Blithe Hallow. He did not have any powers and he was a skinny scrawny boy with no signs that in later life he was going to have any muscles at all.

"Maybe he got out?" Norman asked Julian. He did not jump back when Julian's head snapped towards him and a growl escaped from from his throat.

The Werewolf and the Medium stared at each other for a brief second. Norman afraid that at any moment the wolf would make an appearance, but Julian was quick to keep the beast at bay. "That is not possible, Norman. The Tower of London is one of the best prisons in the whole world. It has caverns that go deep under the city which has the latest technology keeping the city above safe!" he replied, "The amount of times me and Edward have gotten lost in the tunnels!" he muttered to himself.

"Um, Mr Werewolf!" Mitch muttered gaining Julian and Norman's attention. He shrank back when they both looked at him.

"My name is Julian! There is no need for you to call me Mr Werewolf!" Julian spoke to Mitch who relaxed a little at not getting his head bitten off by the Werewolf. Julian could not help but roll his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Courtney batting her eyelashes at him like he was the boy every school girl wanted to date. "I'm really beginning to wish I had gone with Edward!" he whispered under his breathe.

"Um, Julian your phone is ringing!" Mitch muttered pointing at the table where his phone was sitting. Everyone looked over the room to see the latest Samsung mobile vibrating on the tables surface. The phone moved along the tables surface as everyone stared at it before Julian made his way over to the table.

Julian picked up the phone to see the picture of a smiling Osgood staring back at him. Grunting he knew that this was not going to go well for him. Osgood and Kate always tried to not call him when he was on a mission. They only called when something bad happened like an agent had lost their live during their mission or if something had happened to either Nightshade or Edward. Feeling dread beginning to build up he answered the call.

"Osgood?" he asked. He could feel the eyes of Norman and his friends staring at him. Sighing he vanished just like any other ghost. He could still hear what was happening in the living realm but in the Shadow Zone as it was dubbed by him and Edward when the zombie had gotten stuck in the plain of space for Ghosts. While in the Shadow Zone he could still use the phone and keep in touch with Osgood who no doubt had something important to tell him.

 _"Julian we have a massive problem on our hands here! We have already informed Edward and he is still chasing Leatherback_ _in Japan now! And we cannot get in touch with Nightshade who is no doubt on one of her space adventures and wont be back in some time!"_ Osgood replied. She was finding it hard to breathe until someone in the background shouted for her to take her inhaler. A second later she was taking a deep breate with the inhaler.

"What is is Osgood? I can't pull back! I've only started to look about this place and I things are getting series!" he spoke up. He looked over his shoulders to see Courtney searching all over the room for him. He could not pull out of the mission. There was something big going on and he needed to find out why Oggie Boogie had placed a bounty on Norman Babcock.

 _"We don't want you to pull back, Julian! We have already informed the Werewolf by Night and Blade as to what is happening!"_ she spoke again. She always had the bad habit of taking to long to explain something that could only take a few seconds to explain. It was only the scientists who done this, take forever to explain anything and to be honest Julian hated it. There had been a few times that he growled at scientist to make them talk faster so that he could slare his brain from being metled away with all their geeky words.

"Osgood for the love of the Moon King just tell me what has happened!" he growled pinching the bridge of his nose. A habbit that he had picked up from both Kate and Nightshade.

Osgood fell silent for a few moments on the other end. In those moments was the worst for Julian. He hated it when someone stopped talking when they were given him information. After years of being an interrogator during war times he needed every peice of information as quickly as possible and detailed. There had been a few times that the ghost had to bring the Werewolf out and get more answers out of Nightshade's prisoners before they can come up with a plan of action based on the intelligence that they had gathered. _"Sorry, Julian. I am just worried about what has happened here! Seth has escaped from the Black Archives!"_ Osgood screamed down the phone.

Julian juggled the phone in his hands as he got the fright of his life. He should have known that Osgood had strong lungs to scream at the top of her lungs. It was something every human was good at. Heck, he had once beed a massive whimp before he found out his entire family had been Werewolves and he had meet Nightshade and Edward. He did not miss the time before he died and became a ghost. It was just full of action, something he would not get if he followed by a part of the Royal Family. "Osgood calm down!" he managed to say to her between the gasps of deep breathes she was taking on the other side.

"Look Osgood I am sure that Seth will keep down low until his whole jail break becomes less important to the higher ups in UNIT find something else to worry about!" he spoke again. He looked over his shoulder to see Norman looking straight at him. That was impossible. No human could see him, not unless they where psychic. But that could not be possible.

A loud bang tore through the air and Julian whipped his head around. The sky had turned a dangerous shade of black and purple. Green lightning sparked across the sky followed by a loud bang of thunder. "Osgood I have to go!" he said as he ended the call. He looked back out the window when he returned to stand beside Norman, "This is going to be a long night!" he sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hazel smirked at the gathering of every creature that goes bump in the night. She had managed to gather Wendigos, Vampires, Shapeshifters, Wolfmen, Wraiths and Poltergeists. She had also gathered a few Women in White and Black Dogs and a few deformed monsters. Wicthes had also been gathered in the clearing. She was glad that she had managed to gather all these creatures and even more glad that they were not at each others throats. She was even relieved that there was no Hunters close to their meeting zone.

Hazel looked over her shoulder. Standing behind her with a wicked grin was none other than Oggie Boogie. The bag full of bugs grinned with a large grin on its face as it stared out at all the gathered creatures that she had managed to gather up near Blithe Hallow in the past few months. Standing beside Oggie Boogie was none other than the most famous vampires in all time. She was hosting to none other than Count Dracula. In all her life she would never have thought that she would be hosting to none other than Dracula. The very vampire who had been against Hunters for centuries and was even one of the enemies of the Avengers. Her dreams where coming true. Smiling herself she took a step forward.

Raising her arms above her head she attracted the attention of every creature that she had gained an alliance with. An alliance she had feared that that Werewolf was due to upset with his sudden appearance in town. Every creature that had gathered in the clearing in the forest close to the old cemetery of Blithe Hallow looked up at. Their dark eyes were filled with hope that they would no longer need to hide in the shadows when they began to upset the balance that the Pumpkin King had set up with the aid of Nightshade.

"Sisters! Brothers! I am glad that you managed to come to this meeting at such short notice!" she shouted at all the gathered creatures before her. All their eyes locked onto her as she waited for the right moment to speak again. "Now you will be wondering why I have called you here to their clearing so close to a human settlement!" she said as she pointed towards the small down just in view. The town that had become a hotspot for Hunters in hopes of finding something to kill for the fun of it, it had also became a main point of interest to the government group that that Werewolf worked for after that eventful night the witches curse had come true bringing back a group of zombies from the grave. Hazel had watched the whole thing from the side lines. She was afraid that her cover as a secret agent for the Night Crawlers would be ruined and she would be hunted by Hunters who would no doubt flock to the town. She was glad that no Hunters came at all to the town after the whole event as the humans and the creatures that wanted to live beside them set about rebuilding their destroyed town. She could only scoff as those creatures lived alongside the humans. How dare they forget where they had come from. How dare they not put the humans where they belonged: at their feet.

"Please now that after so many years of being forced to live in the shadows when we had lost the Night Wars thanks to the coward that is the Pumpkin King!" she shouted at the top of her voice. Every creature was staring at her. Many of them knew where this was going and already they were staring at her with great hope that she would be able to win the Second Night Wars that was raging even before the Second World War when Seth had made his first appearance after so many centuries of being nothing more than a wondering spirit after he was defeated by High Priest Imhotep. "But we are going to change that! We are going to end the reign of terror that the humans have brought down upon us! It is time that we retake our homes! It is our time to step out into the light and make the Hunters pay for all the brothers and sisters that they have taken away from us!" she shouted at all the gathered creatures that were now cheering and shouting at her.

A smile graced her face as Oggie Boogie came to her side. The sack full of bugs began to chuckle at the sight before him. "You have done well, Hazel! I did not think an Anubid would be able to pull this off!" Oggie Boogie chuckled at the gathering of monsters and creatures.

"I'm having problems with the Wendigos, it seems that Nightshade has strong allies there!" Hazel admited to Oggie Boogie.

Oggie scoffed at her. "We don't need those cannibals to help us! We just need to cause friction between monsters and the Hunters to have Nightshade focus on them rather than what Seth is planning!" Oggie Boogie told her. "All we need to get is Norman Babcock and Halloween Town would be mine!"

"It will be easy to keep the Werewolf busy for some time!" Hazel smiled as she looked over at a group of witches. "You know what to do!" she told them. With chanting the witches blocked Blithe Hallow from the rest of the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will also be a crossover with Supernatural**

Chapter 9

Julian ran out of the Judges House Inn with Norman behind him. The young Medium was followed by his friends as they all ran out of the Inn that he was to be staying in town while on the mission to keep the young Medium alive. He looked down at the young boy who had already saved his town. "Keep inside and don't come out! Not until I come and get you! This is something that you have not dealt with before!" he ordered the young teenage. He felt bad for ordering him about like he was nothing but a solider, but he did not want Nightshade to come down on him with volts of lightning and metal claws for putting an innocent life in the way of a fight.

Julian could feel his stomach drop at the angry face that Norman was given him. He could feel the Wolf inside him begin to whimper at the young teenager. He could already sense that Norman already had a leadership spirit inside of him. He knew that even Nightshade would not be able to stand up against him. The boys blue eyes that were narrowed up at him were slightly darker than his own light blue eyes. "Norman it is for your own safety! I have no idea what is causing this and I don't want to be telling you parents or hell telling Nightshade that I put you in danger when I am supposed to be keeping everyone in this town!" Julian snapped back at Norman when he was not going to give up on staring him down.

"What can you do? Uh?" Norman shouted up at the man with the white hair and blue eyes. The man who was in his earlier twenties who happened to be a Werewolf and a ghost. A ghost that everyone could see. "You drive about in an Aston Martin and you are a Werewolf? Who are you really? What does either Nightshade or Seth want with me?!" Norman shouted as a black classic car rolled up into the Inn. He was too occupied in staring up at Julian who had heard the car coming up the drive before it had parked next to his car. He did not notice that Julian was watching the car with eyes of a seasoned killer that only moments ago had been someone who had been concerned with their safety.

"You really should get inside now!" Julian ordered with a growl lacing his voice. Courtney's eyes widened in shock at the growl and had taken a step away from him. She was still staying close to him, something that was really scaring Julian. But he could not focus on two things. The sister of Norman was a small problem that Julian could ignore but the two men coming out of the 1967 Chevy Impala. Julian could feel the Wolf clawing at the walls of its cage as the shorter man turned around to look at him. His many years of being a soldier and then fighting alongside Nightshade and Edward taught him to keep civilians behind him while facing an enemy. An enemy that was well known, and Julian knew the two men who were walking towards them. The two Hunters were just like everything that he had heard from the creatures that he had meet over the years. The Winchester brothers were feared by nearly everything that was protected by the Code.

"Julian what's going on?" Courtney asked as she slung her arm around his arms. "Who are these men?" she asked looking at the two brothers who had stopped ,just in front of Julian. She looked at his hand to see white fur growing on his hand. She was about to gasp in shock but she closed her mouth as she relished that she could give Julian's secret up to two men that had just arrived. Two men who were freaking him out.

"The Winchesters! The FBIs most wanted men! They have robbed a bank and called so many people in just a few years!" Julian replied looking at her. His eyes had changed to that of the wolf and he kept looking at Courtney as he got the Wolf back in its cage so he could face the two brothers. "I thought you two had been killed or was that just a cover act?" he asked as he looked at the Winchesters.

The sorter one that he had learned to be called Dean Winchester pulled out a blade. The blade glinted in the purple light that was coming from the purple sky that surrounded Blithe Hallow. Courtney shirked and hid behind Julian even more who formed a protective shield between her and the blade that was a machete. "None of that was us! It was a shapeshifter who was impersonating me that had committed all the crimes!" Dean shouted as he kept his machete pointed at Julian who was slowly reaching for his WW1 rifle. The bayonet of the rifle glinted sliver and had strange symbols etched onto its surface.

"Sure!" Julian sneered as he kept his rifle aimed at Dean Winchester. His blue eyes never left the two Hunters. He couldn't not when their was a Medium standing behind him. He couldn't allow his guard down either with these two Hunters. They had taken down many Werewolves and Ghosts. Many of them did not follow the laws made by the Code that was signed by every supernatural creature at the end of the Great War two hundred years ago. There was a few who abided by the laws of the Code that Hunters like the Winchesters just killed for the sake of killing them.

The taller brother, Sam Winchester reached for Dean's arm and lowered it. "Dean don't!" he snapped as he took the blade from Dean. "Look he's telling you the truth-?" he explained leaving a question to know Julian's name.

"Julian! Julian Wolffang agent for UNIT!" Julian responded but he kept his rifle aimed at Dean. There was something off about the two men that he did not like. Something that he would need the Moonray back at UNIT to clarify his assumptions.

"Julian!" Sam finished the rest of his sentence that he had left open as he waited for Julian to respond. "I have never heard UNIT before!" he told Julian who was still keeping his rifle aimed at Dean.

Julian looked back at Sam and lowered his rifle. He was still ready for anything that might jump out at him and the teens behind him. "You wouldn't. UNIT is a secret organisation that the United Nations formed so many years ago to tackle things that go pump in the night along with extraterritorial!" he responded as he looked back at Sam Winchester.

"So what's with your surname? Wolffang? What's that about?" Dean asked. His fingers were itching to reach for his gun but he kept stopping himself with the kids that were standing behind Julian. "Are you a Hunter?" he asked. His voice was filled with hope that he was meeting another Hunter. They had been more Hunters who were ready to help them after they had found out that he and Sam had stopped the apocalypse in ways that not even the Angels or Demons could predict. Now there was something else that was coming and it was coming hard and fast. The Hunters had found there was a few of the creatures that they had been hunting started to group together. The Wendigos and Ghouls had been a really strange group. They had been uniting together as they helped Hunters of all people hunt down other things. There was something going on that Bobby nor the angels on their side knew what was going on.

Julian stepped back. The Winchesters thought he was a Hunter. Should he use that to his advantage and learn what the Hunters were planning. He needed to know why they were in Blithe Hallow. And to get some pay back for Edward who until a few hours ago had been having a bad time with Hunters in China before he got to Japan and the protective base of UNIT. His military mind picked to go with the Hunter idea. He didn't need these two to know that he was a Werewolf plus a Ghost. That would just end him being yanked twice, something he did not want.

"Yeah! I am a Hunter from England! My family have always hunted Werewolves so my great grandfather decided to have the name of our profession in our name! We are a big Hunting family in England!" Julian replied. He hoped that Kate would be able to create a believable back story for this lie that he was telling two of the most feared Hunters in America. He hoped that was enough to make these two believe him. He did not notice the confused look from the teens behind him. He had left the part that he was a Werewolf.

Dean grunted and nodded his head. He was happy that he had enough information for this man. He looked at the rifle in Julian's hand. "A First World War rifle and well maintained!" he said as he pointed at the rifle Julian was holding in his hand.

Julian looked down at the rifle that he held in white knuckled grip. The rifle that a hundred years ago had once been just a normal rifle until he tweaked it over the years. Alien technology had been added over the years that he could now be in a fire fight with an army of alien warriors and be in for a fair fight with them. He had kept the rifle fitted to fighting supernatural creatures, but he had his claws and his teeth along with years of military fighting under his fur. "It was my great grandfathers! He killed his first Werewolf with it! It has since then been past down to the first born male in the family!" Julian explained with the first story that had popped into his mind. He hoped that it was enough to buy him some time to finish the mission in Blithe Hallow and get himself along with Norman back to the UNIT Mansion where he would be safe from Seth.

Dean smiled as he reached out a hand to see the rifle. Julian hesitated for a second before he handed the rifle over to Dean. Julian felt exposed as he watched Dean Winchester of all people study his rifle. The rifle that he had used to fight in the First and then Second World Wars along with other wars he had gotten involved. He was relieved when Dean handed his rifle back. Even with all modification that had happened over the years the gun had been the only link he had back to his past life. The life where he had thought he was just a normal nobleman's son who got their education at the University of Oxford. The life before the Great War where he had first met Nightshade and when he found out that he was a Werewolf by bite. Nightshade had explained to him that there was two types of Werewolves. She had told him on the first night that he had transformed in the Wolf that there was the noble stock, the type of Werewolf that her was. They had the blood of the animal already coursing through their blood. The other kind was the much more savage than the noble stock. These Werewolves had to be bitten before they can transform into a primitive copy of his people.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sam asked bringing Julian to look over at him. The younger Winchester brother had narrowed his eyes as he watched the sky turn purple.

Julian looked up at the dark night sky just as a green flash of lightning tore through the sky. "We're not sure! I was sent by UNIT to take Norman back to England as his life is in danger!" Julian explained as he looked over his shoulder at Norman.

The teen took a step back when all eyes had turned to him. He knew he was in danger and there was a possibility that he would need to be moved to a safe house. He hoped the same would be for his family. He did not want his family to be left in the open when he was safe. He did not want Seth to use his family to force UNITs and the Avengers hand. He looked at Julian and then at the two brother who had obliviously caused Julian to be on his toes.

"Why is he in danger?" Sam asked as he looked back at Julian to see that the white haired man was looking at something over his shoulder.

Julian looked back at Sam, but he kept his eye on whatever was behind Sam and Dean. "An Egyptian God wants Norman for his ability to see ghosts to take down one of his enemies who is trying to stop him from taken over the world and reducing humans to nothing but slaves!" Julian explained. He did not need these two Hunters to know the full details about what was going on. He didn't need the Hunters to start cracking down on their allies who were already keeping their heads down as they fought to prevent Seth from getting the Book of the Dead along with any more supporters.

"And UNIT is fighting to prevent Seth from winning?" Sam asked. He was putting the pieces together of the lie that Julian was given them. He did not know that he was standing right in front of a Werewolf. That was a piece of information that Julian was not going to give them until the right moment, like when he requested for a Ground Bridge from the Moonray to get back to London. "So UNIT is just Hunters who work like the FBI?" Sam asked as he crossed his long arms over his chest.

"We are!" Julian replied quickly. He had to keep the lie up for as long as possible and to get out of Blithe Hallow as quickly as possible. He did not care that he was going to get an earful from Edward when the Ghoul found out what he had told the Hunters. He just hoped that the cover story that he was telling was enough to sound real enough for the two Hunters.

Sam nodded his head as he looked back at his brother. "What do you think, Dean?" he asked his brother. He did not notice that Julian was beginning to allow the Wolf out. Julian would defend himself from the Hunters then and there and hear a earful from either Nightshade or Kate or even both.

Dean was no longer watching Julian he was studying his black Aston Martin that was parked beside his beloved Impala. "If he's a Hunter that goods enough for me!" he replied as he kept studying the Aston Martin. "This is one posh car! Whose it?" he asked when he looked back at Julian who had managed to get the Wolf back under control.

"She is and she's mine! Working with the government allows me to afford cars like this!" Julian said as he walked over to Dean. His hair bouncing with every step that he took as he walked over the car.

"Well if you a Hunter and have a good taste in cars he's good in my books!" Dean smiled as he looked back at Julian. He offered the Werewolf his hand. Julian took the offered hand. He needed to keep the appearance that he was a Hunter and not something that they usual hunted.

"We should really find out what is going on over there!" Sam said as he looked in the direction of the forest.

Norman ran up to Julian. He grabbed the soldiers jacket and began to tug until he was looking down at him with the cold ghostly blue eyes of his. "Julian, that's where Aggie is buried! She doesn't like to be disturbed by strangers!" Norman shouted up at Julian as he kept tugging at his jacket.

Julian looked back at the forest where there was something going on. "Stay in the house! All of you!" he said looking at all the teens. He then looked over at Sam and Dean, "The three of us will investigate what is happening! Don't come out unless I come for you!" he ordered when he looked back at the teens.

Norman folded his arms over his chest and gave Julian the same look that he had given the adults of Blithe Hallow when they were not listening to him. "No Julian! Aggie lashes out at anyone she doesn't know! Let us come with you!" he shouted at Julian who had taken a step back into his cars side.

Julian sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. What would Nightshade say if he endangered children? He would be forced to do paperwork for a week. Something he did not want to do after the pink hair die that he had played on Kate along with Edward. That had been the worse two weeks before Kate's control freak personality came into force. "Alright fine! But you listen to everything that we tell you!" Julian ordered Norman. He could have growled and given himself away to the two Hunters behind him when Norman gave a victory smile and headed for the passenger side door of the Aston Martin. His sister followed to sit in the back, right behind Julian's seat. Neil took the other chair while his older brother and Alvin stared at the Impala.

"Nightshade is going to kill me!" Julian whispered as he got behind the wheel of his car. He watched as Sam and Dean ran to the Impala with Mitch and Alvin behind them. With a road of the engines the two cars raced to the forest and the source of the purple sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Julian gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. He kept grating his teeth against each other as he fought the onslaught of emotions that were flowing through him. He knew he should sent Norman and his friends back to the Moonray where they would be safe as he and the Winchester brothers dealt with the horror show that was happening in Blithe Hallow. He knew that Norman was a kid, but the boy knew more about the town than he did. Sure he did the research before he had been sent out to the town to collect him and find out why this town was the heart for supernatural activity after Gravity Falls, but they were not interested in Gravity Falls. The small town to the west of Blithe Hallow and in five states away was not on Seth's radar and so it was not on theirs. Not yet. He knew that he would soon have to go over to Gravity Falls or Nightshade would have another UNIT agent sent out to the town.

Thinking back to Norman he moved his eyes away from the road to study the hero of Blithe Hallow. He was watching out of the window as the car drove through the streets that were utter chaos. The citizens of Blithe Hallow were running about in a blind panic as they tried to figure what was happening to their town. He returned his attention back to the road to see many people staring at his car along with the other black car that was behind him. Looking at the review mirror he got a glimpse of the headlights of the Impala that was keeping up with his Aston Martin. Watching the Impala sent a shiver down his spine. Once again he had conflicting emotions from the two men in the Impala.

The Winchester Brothers were two of the most well known Hunters in America. He had even heard about them from Britain. He had never thought he would meet the Winchesters and need their help in fighting a case. His soldier side of them was telling him that he needed help and the only help that he had at the moment was the brothers. He had hoped that either Nightshade or Edward would be able to lend him a hand with this issue, but at the moment they were busy with their own missions. He didn't know where Nightshade was and he knew that Edward was no doubt neck deep in problems in Japan. His supernatural side, the Werewolf was clawing and snarling at the gates of its cage to get away from them. It didn't want to meet a horrible end that had befallen so many other supernatural creatures. It was taken everything he had learned through the wars that he had fought to keep the beast in at bay.

"Julian?"

The sound of his name being spoken out caused him to look for the source of the person speaking. He had thought it was his comm. systems but when he checked the computer screen that was under the radio. The screen was blank showing that there was no one from the outside trying to get in touch with him. He had hoped for a second that it was Nightshade telling him that she was getting ready to come to Blithe Hallow to give him the backup that he needed. He needed backup for the mission and for dealing with the two Hunters that even other Hunters were afraid of. He knew that the lie he had told was based on the truth but even that would soon be discovered and he hoped that he was well away from the States when they had figured it out.

He looked over to see Norman staring at him with those blue eyes that caused a shiver to allows go down his spine. There was something about that stare that made him want to hide and remain hidden. "Yeah Norman?" he asked the Medium hero of Blithe Hallow. He returned his eyes back to the road and was able to dodge an old women who was looking up at the sky.

Norman remained silent for a brief second before he spoke again, "You know those two men don't you? Or you have heard of them?" he asked the Werewolf.

Julian sighed and ran his hand through his snow white hair. He glanced in the rear-view mirror to see that Courtney was staring at him with those big eyes of hers. She had made it clear that she fancied him since they had first meet. He was known to flirt with women during missions, but he always made sure that they were not in a part of the mission that he was leading. He had to finish this mission quickly or Norman's older sister was going to make him wish that he had gone to Skaro instead of Nightshade.

"I do, Norman! Every creature of supernatural origin knows who they are!" he replied. He was still keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He was still ready for anything to jump out at them even if he was travelling slightly faster than the speed limit for the town. The roaring of his cars engine was enough to cover the roaring thunder in the sky.

"And?" Neil asked finally coming into the conversation. He leaned forward in his chairs with his seatbelt still keeping him in place in his chair behind Norman.

Julian sighed and was once again running a hand through his hair. Why was he doing this? He should call for backup? He knew that there was an army out there. He had heard it from Hazel herself. These were the monsters that had been badly effected by the Hunters and did not care about the Code of the Underworld. The Code that they knew was protected by Nightshade and the Horsemen of Death and War. "They are what they themselves and us call Hunters. Those two are the Winchester Brothers. Two of the most well known Hunters in all of America. We have also heard about them in the UK but that is also because we have bases all around the world. They kill anything that is supernatural even if it is a witch who uses her powers to tend to her garden or make her cooking of the best cake in town!" he replied. He could already feel his anger growing and the Wolf was so close to making an appearance.

Norman was about to say something back to Julian but he stopped as Julian slammed his foot on the break. The tires squealed at the sudden decrease of speed that caused the car to come to a sudden stop. Beside them the Impala rolled to a stop. Norman looked back out at the road to see what had caused Julian to stop the car so suddenly. His eyes widened and he heard Courtney gasp before she reached for Julian's arm. Her hand went through his arm and she tried again only for a growl to escape from Julian's throat which caused her to pull back.

"Stay in the car! Do not come out no matter what! If I have a problem call the Moonray!" he said as he handed Norman his phone. "Tell the Moonray that I need backup! They will know what to do!" he finished saying as he reached for his rifle that he had placed at his feet just under the pedals. Without another word he got out of the car and slammed the drivers door shut.

He kept his gaze levelled as he approached what had caused him to stop so suddenly. He had a feeling that there was some damage done to the break pads and he knew that his beloved car would need to go in for repairs and that would mean another meeting with Osgood and Bonnie. The two scientists looked after all their gear and hated it when they damaged their gear. It had not long ago that his Aston Martin had been in the repair bay and he had been hit in the back of the head by an angry scientist.

"Who are you?" he asked the skeleton that was wearing a black suit with a bat bowtie. His rifle was aimed at the skeleton and the clicking of guns beside him altered him that the brothers were standing beside him with their guns aimed at the skeleton.

The skeleton raised its hands in a sign of surrender. "I am not here to cause any problems! I am only here to take Norman Babcock away from here before he is used to cause great problems for Halloween!" the skeleton spoke in a well educated voice.

"That is not going to happen!" Dean snapped keeping his gun aimed at the skeleton. "The boy is just a boy why would you want him other than some barbaric ritual to whatever Pagan good that you are!" he shouted over the roaring thunder.

The skeleton looked back towards Dean. Its eye sockets were wide which Julian had never seen before. "I am only going to take him away until Oggie Boogie has been captured along with his ally!" the skeleton said. He kept a distance away from the two Hunters who were keeping the lights of the cars behind them. They needed to see if something was going to sneak up on them from any point.

"Whoes his ally?" Julian asked clicking his rifle to life. He had to keep up the image that he was a Hunter, even of he knew who this was.

"I'm surprised that you need to ask that Werewolf! Considering how long you have been fighting against Seth!" the skeleton replied turning his attention back to Julian who whinched at the mention of Werewolf. He glanced over at Dean to see that he was pointing his rifle at him now while Sam was still keeping the skeleton in his eye. "Your undercover aren't? I've heard about you! You're a Shadow Man aren't you?" the skeleton asked as he slowly walked towards Julian.

Julian kept his rifle aimed at him. "Not another step Jack! I'm warning you!" he growled. His rifle hummed to life as he prepared to fire it at the Pumpkin King.

"You've heard of me?" Jack asked as he looked towards the Werewolf. The Werewolf who was keeping the beast in the cage a lot better than any other Werewolf he had seen before. He knew the moon was out, it had been in the night sky for five nights now. He took another step back when the Werewolf clicked the rifle and aimed it at his head. There was a slight growl appearing in the Werewolf's throat but he was keeping the Wolf in its cage. He took a quick glance over at the two humans that were standing beside the Werewolf. He had a growing feeling that they did not know that they were standing beside a Werewolf. Another growing suspicion was that these men were Hunters. This was a dangerous game that the Werewolf was playing with the Hunters.

The Werewolf clicked the rifle again. He bared his teeth that were whiter than he had seen before.

Julian was fighting an ongoing war. He knew who the skeleton was. A skeleton who loved Halloween so much that he had backstabbed Nightshade so many times that it was not clear whose side he was on. "I've heard of you! There has been a few times that you and me have grossed past. Especially when you breach the laws that is written into the Code!" he snapped back at Jack Skellington.

The Pumpkin King of Halloween took another step back. "Your one of the Argentix's aren't you? That means Nightshade must be close by! You can tell her that I did not mean anything of breaking the Code that she had worked so hard to keep all of us safe!" Jack argued back at Julian. "You must understand that every year that I have to come up with new ideas for Halloween to make it as scary as the year before! But you must understanding I am not the real monster doing all this!" he said to Julian.

"Who?" Julian asked. He had completely forgotten about the two Hunters standing beside him and watching his every move. He had forgotten about the teenagers who had no doubt left his car even after he told them to remain in the car.

That was when chuckling was heard. Julian who had not heard the approaching Anubid until they were right on top of him. He was pinned under clawed hands and his rifle was forced out of his hand, before it was kicked away from him by the Anubid. It snarled at him as Sam and Dean moved their attention from the skeleton to the Anubid before they were forced to the ground by two massive Skinwalkers. Their large clawed fingers nicked their flesh as they forced the two tall Hunters into the ground.

Julian looked towards his rifle that was just lying on the ground no more than a few inches away from his hand. A few inches that were too far for his hand that was trapped under the fully transformed Anubid. His blue eyes turned back towards the Anubid to find its muzzle was right in front of him by only an inch. Its hot breathe and droll smashed into his face. It took all of his power not to transform and tare the Anubid apart. He and the Anubid know that he was the strongest out of both of them.

"Greetings again Mr Wolffang!" rattled a voice that Julian had hoped that he would not hear again. Julian looked up to see a man in a suit walking towards him. His yellow eyes and Ancient Egyptian tattoos glowed with a supernatural magic. Walking beside him was what Julian could only describe as a potato sack with eyes and a vampire he knew too well. Count Dracula smirked as he looked down at the trapped Werewolf.

Julian looked back to Seth. Already white fur was staring to grow on his arms and his face as he slowly allowed the Wolf out of its cage. He could feel his nails becoming claws and already his senses were getting sharper as the Wolf slowly took hold. His blue eyes darkened at the Wereset who dared to show his face. It had been seventy years since they had last seen him and now he appeared again. First he had attacked Captain America in his own apartment before disappearing which lead to the events that they were facing now. With Nightshade off planet and somewhere in the universe with a Dalek and the Doctor and Edward in Japan chasing up leads of Leatherback there was no one that Julian could call for backup against Set. He knew he could fight him off if he allowed the Wolf full control, but he had not allowed that to happen in years. He did not want to lose control like he had when he had first transformed a hundred years ago before he became a Shadow Man after he had been shot by a German solider in the trenches. It had taken both Nightshade and Edward a full night to take him down and calm him down. After that he had started to train to take control the beast that was hidden deep under his skin.

"Seth! Where have you been hiding?" Julian asked as he glared at Seth. He wasn't scared to stand against the God of Chaos from Ancient Egyptian legends. He knew that it would take a lot of Seth's powers to destroy him. He was after all two supernatural creatures. He was a Werewolf and a Shadow Man, a much scarier version of ghost and was almost poltergeist like in his fighting tactics.

The God of Chaos smirked as he slowly walked towards Julian. "It doesn't matter. All of my planning is slowly coming together and you are in my way!" Set snapped as he slowly approached the trap Julian. Julian wriggled in the Anubid's grip but it was not letting go. "I wish I could say that its not personal but I would be lying!" he said to Julian as he lowered himself closer Julian's face. "And I have to thank you for leading me to the only human who can give me an advantage against you and your Shadow Network!" he said a little louder so that the two Hunters could hear what he was saying.

"What? Shadow Network?" Dean shouted causing Julian to turn his head as best as he could to view the older Winchester brother. "Tell me that is some cool spy network Julian!" he said looking directly at Julian.

"Julian what's going on?" Sam asked which caused Julian to then turn his attention to the younger Winchester brother.

Julian sighed deeply as he looked back towards Seth who bore a smug look on his face. A look that Julian knew that he was about to cause chaos. Chaos that would allow him to get away. He could not allow Seth to get away. He had escaped from UNIT to disappear only to appear here with Dracula. The vampire that had been the Argentix's and Howling Commandos ally during the Second World War. Now he was standing alongside Seth. He would need to update Nightshade about this development.

"Yes Julian! Tell them! Tell them who and what you are!" Seth smirked leaning in closer to Julian once again. "Or better yet show them! I can see that it's getting harder for the doors to remain closed behind that calm soldier exterior!" he smirked as he slowly pulled away from Julian.

"Remember our Deal, Seth! The boy for Halloween!" the bag snapped as it finally drew itself attention. Julian felt his stomach dropping as he saw Norman in his grasp. He moved his head to see his car was surrounded by vampires. The passenger side door was wide open which had allowed the bag of bugs to take the boy or the boy had left the safety of his car. He knew that the car had deadlocks and other forms of locks.

"Of course! Dracula help Oggie Boogie in taken Halloween Town! I think I will leave-" Seth didn't get a change to finish as the Anubid came crashing on top of him. He snarled and tried to get the dead weight off of him but the sudden increase of weight forced him to stop. He glared up with yellow eyes to come face to face with the fully transformed Shadow Wolf.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks Allifox. I am glad that you are enjoying this so far and I don't know if you have gotten this far yet or if you are still making your way through the story. I feel like I have put ParaNorman on the backburner for a while and have focused more on other projects along with uni' work that just seemed to start pilling up before I even knew what was happening, but now the uni' work is starting to get under control and I can see a light at the end of that tunnel. I can see me just focusing on this project, but I keep saying that with everything that I work on. I really don't mean, but sometimes I get an idea for one project one week and then have to work on that for a while until I need to start focusing on the stories that I really need to do in order before I can do anything else in the series.**

 **So if there seems to be gaps between different things in ParaNorman please don't shoot me as I do try to reread over everything that I have written to try to remember what it was that I was leading to. I do have a plan that is written out but that is the basic bare bones from the characters to the main plot, but every story has minor plotlines that also help with and I feel that I am quite bad at doing and forgetting all about it after not going over a project for a while.**

 **I don't know if anyone reading this has noticed that this is part of a series with ties in with other projects (much like the Marvel Cinematic Universe). ParaNorman and the Nightmare of Halloween is leading up to something big and Norman and Jack Skellington will make appearances in future works that I have planned with the basic barebones like I do with all planning, but knowing me that will all be scrapped and changed when the time comes to getting them written.**

 **So I think I will end rambling on and get ParaNorman and the Nightmare of Halloween worked on before doing anything else.**

 **Warning this chapter has scenes of violence.**

 **I don't own characters from ParaNorman, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Supernatural, the Avengers (or all of Marvel) and Doctor Who (but I wish I did but I don't (sad face)). I do however own Julian and Seth (well this version of the God. I didn't come up with him I just based him of the God from Ancient Egyptian mythology.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"What the-!" Dean shouted as he pointed his rifle at the massive white furred Werewolf that was pinning the man in the suit. He was not the only one to freeze. He glanced over at his brother. Sam looked confused, he didn't know if he should attack the Werewolf that happened to be Julian or the strange creature that was holding Norman.

The man that was under the Anubid began to chuckle with that thick German accent of his. "Ah, Julian it is good to see the true you! It has been too long! I sure hope that Nightshade is treating such a good boy like yourself well?" the man chuckled only to stop as the white Werewolf put more weight down on the trapped Anubid and Wereset. "By that I take it she is not doing a good enough job at leading you and that brainless Ghoul?" Seth asked after a second of silence. He kept staring at Julian's yellow eyes that stood out more thanks to the white fur of his wolf form.

"Don't speak about Nightshade like that Seth!" Julian snarled. The two Hunters flinched at how normal Julian's voice sounded even with him being fully transformed into his Wolf form, but Julian was not paying any attention to them. His main focus was on Seth. He and Edward had been given cuffs that could hold any Pagan God at bay, they had tested them on Thor, much to his annoyance to make sure that they worked. And they had worked. Thor's power had instantly been locked and the two members of UNIT had been given the handcuffs to use when they grossed paths with Seth again. The cuffs unfortunately were in his cars boot. So to get to them he would need to get off of Hazel to get to the car and get to the boot. And he knew from past experiences with Seth that something that can take only a few seconds can turn into a disaster. He was after all the God of Chaos.

Seth began to chuckle again but he fell silent when he heard the clicking of two rifles. He strained his neck to get a good look at the two Winchesters and began to laugh once again. "Oh this is just golden! The two most feared Hunters in North America along with the Shadow Wolf! This must be my lucky day!" he laughed looking at the two of them. His yellow eyes then flicked only to Sam Winchester.

The taller man within a matter of seconds was trembling where he was standing as he stared at Seth. "Sam what's wrong?" Dean asked trying to get his brother out of the spunk that he was in without letting Julian's back being exposed. He didn't know why he was defending the Werewolf, but they had trusted Julian and more importantly the teens seemed to trust him for a man they had just meet.

Sam didn't respond. He just kept staring at the yellow eyes of one of the most powerful beings in the universe. These yellow eyes haunted him. It was nothing like the Yellowed-Eyed Demon that they had been chasing since he was six months old. This was much worse than those eyes that had been in his nightmares as far as he could remember. The nightmares had changed to being that of the Cage after he was freed and then that changed to a pair of red eyes watching him. He couldn't make out the red eyes that watched him or the black shadows that seemed to form around the huge wounds that had been caused by his time in the Cage as Lucifer and Michael talked and made up their family. It had only been a few weeks ago that the two Archangels along with Adam had retuned from the Cage. This was a new age for the Hunters in that they knew that they all had an Angle to look out for their back. Lucifer had decided to travel the world to see the beauty that humans had made and to try and find a better way to redeem himself in his fathers eyes. Michael was rebuilding heaven with their fathers guidance along with Adam aiding him with things he didn't think of.

"The Boy King!" Seth rasped only to laughing again. "I have to admit it to Azazel! He does have some grand plans! To bad that you didn't go with the plan that he had set in motion! If you had said yes to Lucifer sooner you would have set in motion a series of events that would make even the end of the world as a bad Hollywood movie! But instead you said yes when you did and you talked to Lucifer like a bunch of girls braiding their hair! I would have loved to see those two at it! After all it was my brainchild that it all started!" Seth stopped laughing enough to say what he needed to say to Sam Winchester. "You should be glad that you stopped them from fighting otherwise, something much older than myself and them would have made a massive return!" he said in such a low voice that Sam was having problems to hear what was being said.

"Sam don't listen to him! He puts these stories in your head and causes trouble where he goes!" Julian shouted over the growing banging of thunder. He looked over at the younger Winchester as he kept all of his weight on the Anubid who was putting her weight on Seth keeping him trapped. "Sam whatever he is telling you is just a lie!" he said. The Werewolf had not heard what they had started and what they had ended.

Seth once again started to laugh from under the pile. "The Shadow Man has no idea what has been happening! Or did you hear what was happening but didn't take action to help the Winchesters?" Seth asked as he looked at Julian who was not letting go of his emotions. The Werewolf had great control over his emotions as he didn't lose himself in the beast.

Julian snarled as he kept his weight on Hazel who was starting to fight against his hold. The Anubid started snarling and biting at his furred hand but he kept it well away from Hazel's sharp teeth. Julian snarled back at Hazel but he had allowed his attention to move Seth who took the opportunity to get up from the pile that he was trapped under. Faster than anyone could process he transformed. The strength of his beast form flung Hazel off of him and into Julian who ended up trapped under Hazel who took the chance to fully transform. The Anibid may have been much smaller and lither than the Werewolf but the sudden movement had caught Julian by surprise who was now trapped under Hazel. The Aniubid did not waste any time to snarl in his face and allow siliver to splatter the fur on his muzzle.

"He's right Julian! We had started the end of the world! I had released Lucifier from his Cage in Hell!" Sam shouted at Julian who tried even harder to get up from under Hazel as Seth finished his transformation into his true form. Sam had dropped his weapon at the sight of the Wereset in his true form. The yellow eyes glared down at him as he stood before the God of Chaos. Sure they had taken down Pagan Gods that had a need for human sacfirices to gain their power and they had never faced a god much older than some of the Pagan Gods that had come from Europe with the European settlers to the collonies. No Hunter had faced a God from the Ancient World, but they all knew the stories that had come from these worlds. The worlds where monsters and men were always fighting. Then something had changed the monsters and men were fighting together to get rid of Chaos, with Seth being the most powerful of them he was sealed away with the words of the Gods but from the mouth of a man.

Sam felt his knees buckle underneath him. Had they somehow allowed Seth to return to the mortal world after he was banished all those years ago? Had they once again started the end of the world? Could they stop it? He heard a snarl followed by a wet snapping to see Julian standing above the other Werecreature. The white fur of his muzzle was strained red with blood and the teeth that he showed in the snarl that he was given Seth had bits of flesh stuck in them. Sam looked down at Julian's feet to see the dead Werecreature who a second ago had been trying to rip his face off. Its throat was torn with blood seeping out of the wound that had been inflcted upon it by Julian's teeth and by the sheer power that the Werewolf had in its jaws. That alone caused Sam to back away from the Werewolf. They knew that Werewolves had supernatural strength, but there was something off with Julian. He seemed to strong for a Werewolf.

Sam's mind was going at over a hundred miles per hour as he started to put everything together. He remembered upon arriving to the Inn where he and Dean had meet Julian that there had been a change in tempurture and the atomposhere. Julian gave off the impression that he was a happy man who went to every party that he was invited to. He had also started to see that Julian was a spy espically with his car being an Aston Martin. That alone made him think that Julian was a spy like James Bond from the films, but there was something that was still nagging at the back of his mind. His brother had felt the same problems as him but they had not said anything with the two teens sitting the back of the Impala. Then JUlian had transformed without the aid of the moon to transform. They had heard of Werecreatures of an much older house that could transform at any time, but they had been killed off by the more wild Werewolves that could only transformed into a white Werewolf. The Werewolf that Julian was, was nothing compared to the Werewolves that the Winchesters had come across in all their years of hunting. Julian looked more like a wolf than a man. He still stood up on two legs and had fingers instead of paws. There was still an intellcutal mind behind the yellow eyes that glared at Seth with so much hatred.

Two of the teenagers did not seem shocked at all. The fat chubby kid that they had learned was called Neil was jumping up and down as if he was in a sugar rush. Norman, who was still in the hold of Oggie Boogie had a defiant look in his face. The other teens didn't look scared at all when he looked at them all. What had these kids been doing that they were not afraid of all these supernatural creatures.

The only girl of the group walked up to Seth. Never mind that she walked right past the white Werewolf who reached for his rifle that he had dropped during his struggle with Seth and Hazel. With a whirl that he had only heard in science fiction films the rifle was ready to be fired at any given moment. The blonde stopped just before Seth. She stomped her heel into the ground and gave a huff as she glared at the God of Chaos. Sam couldn't believe how brave and stupid that she was being as she glared right at Seth with so much hatred for one person. It was the same look that Dean had given the school bullies when they had decided to pick on the new kid. It was the look of an older sibling looking out for their younger sibling.

"Listen here you! That is my brother," she shouted at Seth with her finger pointing towards Norman, "and I wont let you do anything with him!"

Seth only stared for a second. His yellow eyes were wide in shock at the bravery that this human was showing. He pulled back his lips to show her his sharp teeth and that quick smile caused the blonde hair human to jump back as he raised to his full height. The Winchester brothers had recovered from his taunting's to pick up both their guns and were aiming it at him. He turned towards Julian. The white furred Werewolf had taken a protective stance in front of the other teenagers but the way he was positioned that allowed a quick access to the young teenager in front of him and protect her from anything he might do. Such heroic nonsense. It was something that he would need to take care of before he could take out heroes like the Avengers and many others one by one until there was no one who could stop him.

The God of Chaos took a step closer to Courtney. Courtney gasped in fear as Seth towered above her. Her gasp got louder as Seth's furry clawed hand grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. "You are a brave one, Courtney Babcock! And you are foolish like all of your kind!" he told her. Her eyes widened in fear at him knowing her name, and this caused him to chuckle deeply in his throat. He loved to look into the eyes of a human as they showed fear of him.

"Seth release her! This has nothing to do with her! So let her and Norman Babcock go! They do not fit into your plan of destroying the world like the supervillain that you are!" Julian snapped as he kept his rifle aimed at Seth. He hoped that the new features that had been added by the Moonray would work on the God. He knew that there would be no flaw in any of the works that the AI created, but they still had little knowledge of Seth. They only knew what he could do from his brief introduction during the Second World War where he had made an alliance with HYDRA. Then for seventy years he and Leatherback had just simply disappeared. It had only been a few weeks ago that they had made a return and had crashed back into the world.

That was what had caused them to come into the light after the post war years of keeping their heads down while helping the Doctor and UNIT with aliens in the UK and other European countries right up to the 1990s before they had helped less and less. That once again changed when Kate Stewart had taken her fathers place as head of UNIT and they were now a part of UNIT but they were their own team with a few other members based all around the world.

Julian had gone to Blithe Hallow to seek out the hero who had saved the town and to get to the bottom of what had really happened a few months ago. His spy tactics had brought up a lot of information rather quickly. He had learned that Norman Babcock had always been an outcast for his abilities to see and speak to the dead. He was just glad that he couldn't control the dead, that fell to Nightshade who had to train for years not to let that part of her to take control.

Edward, he had gone in a fun adventure where he kept getting shot by Hunters all throughout Asia as he followed Leatherback all the way to Japan. The Ghoul was heading to UNITs base there and had still not told Julian as to why he was heading there, but he knew with all the years that they had been stuck together that Edward had a growing feeling as to why Leatherback has gone to Japan. He hoped that the two of them wrapped their missions quickly and got back to doing something that was needed their attention; like bringing Seth into jail.

Nightshade was no longer on earth. The last message that either him and Edward had gotten from Nightshade was that she had meet up with the Doctor only to get abducted by the Daleks. Julian had wondered why Nightshade and the Doctor where working together with the Daleks. He knew that it would be a great report to read, well when Nightshade decided to write up her report. Nightshade hated reports. It was as simple thing that everyone that knew Nightshade knew. It was as clear as day.

Seth looked back at him with those yellow eyes that looked into what had become of his soul. The ghost that he had became just wanted to flicker out, but the solider and the Werewolf that he had been born as just stood their place. He had looked down the barrel of many guns either from enemy spies and soldiers to Hunters who shot anything that resembled the supernatural even if they were both on the same side. Hunters normally just shot first and then asked questions never.

"Oh he's just the first of many actually Julian and I have to thank you and poor Hazel for leading me to him!" Seth said. He still had Courtney jaw in his hand. A perfect way of keeping a hostage to keep the Werewolf and the two Hunters at bay.

Julian snarled. The fur on the back of his neck prickled up as he felt dread in his stomach. It was a feeling that he had many times during missions. It had saved his and Edward's lives so many times that he had to thank the Wolf so much for the ability to sense danger a mile away. Right now it was clawing at his stomach as he looked towards Norman. "He is only a boy! He poses no threat towards you!" he snapped at Seth when he knew what the Wereset was thinking of doing.

Seth kept a grin on his face as he pushed Courtney into Julian. Julian caught her and instantly pushed her behind him to shield her from Seth with his body. "He is just a boy who got lucky in saving his town! That is all he has done! He is not a threat to you!" Julian said taking a step closer to the Wereset. He didn't look down at Hazel's body as he walked towards Seth. "I am the biggest threat to you here along with the Winchesters! Don't take this out on a innocent boy! A boy who should be worrying about exams and getting into university, not worrying when you are going to take a shot towards him!" he shouted at Seth.

The only response that he got was laughter from Seth, Dracula and the sac that was filled with bugs and holding the ever struggling Norman. Seth took a step closer to Julian and Julian had to take a step back not to be within inches of Seth's face. "You are expecting me to do a monologue so you can find out what my plan is so that you can stop me?" Seth stated as he kept focused on Julian.

He could see Sam and Dean Winchester in the corner of his eyes. He knew that he needed to get rid of them as quickly as possible so that they didn't cause any problems to him and his plans. Already a plan was forming in his head. It was basic, and he knew that with time he would be able to improve it. He just needed to right time to strike. He knew that he just needed to take one of them out and the other would not be far behind. He had connections with witches who could put a curse on them and he also had a business partnership with HYDRA. HYDRA was looking to test new technology that combined both magic and technology and he was sure that a Winchester would be a prized guinea pig for that test. He didn't know what it was and he didn't care how it was done. He just wanted to get the chance to get the Winchesters out of his way.

Julian smirked at Seth. "Wow! You know how we work! Damn that means that this is going to be harder than before!" Julian said as he walked closer to Seth. This time the two Werecreatures were muzzle to muzzle. The Ghost and the God were so close to each other. The two of them were snarling at each other and it was taking much for them not to be tarring at each other. "But humour me! Why do you want a teenager? Who can only see the dead?" Julian asked as he kept his rifle in his furred hand. He felt more protected with the weapon that he had for years in his clawed hands. Sure he had all the abilities a ghost like a poltergeist along with that of a Werewolf with speed and strength. But that was not enough to take a fight to Seth.

Seth smirked and puled back as he looked towards Julian. His yellow eyes then jumped towards Norman who was now being held by both Dracula and Oggie Boogie. The two had both taken an arm of the small town hero. "Alright! I will humour you Julian! Just so I can see you try and stop me!" Seth smirked back at Julian.

"I am not going to kill Norman Babcock!" he began. His smirk grew larger when he heard the sister sigh in relief. "No I am going to turn him into a weapon against you Julian Wolffang. He will be broken and put back together in the image that I want him to be! The same will be done to all children with abilities. I don't care if they are humans, Ghouls, Wendigos or any other creature they will be trained to be my soldiers and used to fight against the Avengers and all other heroes!" he said smiling like a kid in a candy shop as he saw Courtney grab Julian's furred arm.

"That is not going to happen, Seth! I wont allow you to restart the Night Wars!" Julian snarled pushing Courtney further behind him. He started to flicker like any ghost would do and the next thing he knew Dean was standing right beside him.

"You think that you can safe the boy by yourself?" Seth snorted back a laugh at Julian. "You are just as stubborn as Nightshade!" he snapped back at him.

"Yeah and just like Nightshade I am a wild card!" Julian snapped.

Dean jumped slightly at the sudden howl that Julian was sending into the air. The howl sent a shiver up and down his spine. Normally hearing a Werewolf howl always felt him with a small sense of fear and dread, but this howl was nothing like those ones. This howl seemed to pierce right into his Soul, where it gave him courage to stand before the God of Chaos and his allies. He glanced over to his brother to see that the same thing was happening to Sam. All doubts that had been put into his brothers freakish head was being removed as Julian howled at a moonless sky. The howl seemed to last forever and now that he looked at Seth and his allies he could see that many of them were freaked out at the howl.

He should be freaked out by the howl but for some mad reason he wasn't. Sending a silent prayer to Castiel to get his winged butt to Blithe Hallow as quickly as possible he focused on planning a way to get Norman away from the vampire and the sac of potatoes. He knew that Sam was doing the same beside him.

The snapping of a twig caused the howling to stop. Julian's head lowered from its howling position to look directly at Seth.

"Was that it?" Seth asked.

"No its just the beginning!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was the ultimate Hunter. He could hunt anything that moved. It did not matter if it was a badger to a full grown man. It did not matter. It only mattered that it was still alive when he started to feed on its flesh. The warm blood sticking to his fur as he ate the creature alive. He no longer gave in to those desires much anymore. Not when he had meet the Guardians.

The Guardians were a strange tribe. A tribe that he felt that he belonged to be a part of. He and the Guardians had not meet on the kindest ways. He had been drawing in too much attention with him attacking humans who had camped in the forest. The Guardians had been called in by UNIT to deal with him. They were supposed to kill him but they had decided against that. It had taken them many months to bring his mind back to some humanity back to him. It had been enough to bring him back from the monster that he had become. It didn't help that he remembered all the humans and creatures that he had killed in order for him to keep alive.

He remembered when Nightshade had approached him. She didn't carry any weapons and she had come alone. That was a sign that he knew from memories before he was a monster that she wanted to talk. That was what she had done. She had explained everything. She had explained who and what she was to him. She had explained about the Night Wars when it had seen Supernatural creatures fighting either alongside mankind or against them. He remembered that she had asked him if he wanted to join them. She didn't force him to do anything. They had given him a room in one of their bases as he thought over what he was going to do. He had not eaten for a week when he had emerged from his room with his answer.

He had found Nightshade in one of the main libraries of the base that they were in. He remembered that Nightshade was reading a book when he had silently walked in. He had once been a hunter of Hunters but he couldn't sneak up on her. He had told her that he was going to join their tribe. He had then fought alongside them all during the Night Wars until it ended with the new Code being formed which created a law that humans and supernatural creatures followed. It was still followed by many but in time it was forgotten.

He had began as a enforcer in a way to make sure that the supernatural beings followed the Code that had been set in stone. Sure that meant that he would get really close to Hunters. Many times Hunters didn't even know he was there while they dealt with the issue at hand. But there was sometimes that a Hunter got lucky and sensed that he was around. Many of the time that he is sensed by a Hunter it is when they are hunting another Wendigo or a Skincrawler at the time. Many of the times that he is detected it was by the really good ones. The ones that had lasted many years where the ones that had lived for many years.

That was what has happened. He had been close to Blithe Hallow while Julian was within the towns limits. He had been wondering why Wendigos and other supernatural creatures where heading towards Blithe Hallow. Too bad he was not the only one who had noticed it. Keeping to the shadows of the forest he watched as they all headed to Blithe Hallow. Many of them had were his allies and they had told him that they were going to find out what was happening and why an Anubid of all things had summoned them to the town of the Blithe Hallow Witch.

He had been keeping to the shadows when he had been spotted. He had heard the Winchester's car before he had seen it. The V8 engine had been so loud in his ears that he couldn't get the sound out of his ears. Then another car had appeared. This one younger the Winchesters famous black car but it was not in the best condition. He could hear that the car was close to death. He knew that it didn't have many miles left, and he had Nightshade to blame for him knowing about car engines for her transforming abilities and her love for cars. He thought he had been hiding but the man within the older car had somehow known that he was there.

He had been too busy watching the Winchesters as they approached Julian's location and ready to give the Ghost-Werewolf aid encase things went south. He wasn't needed at the Inn Julian's spy years kept him alive and alert as he spoke with the two brothers while also making sure that they didn't find out that he was a Werewolf plus a Ghost and also keeping the teenagers alive. That was something he had not expected from Julian. Julian was a prankster and enjoyed to cause hell for people as he worked on his missions. Many times it was always Edward who got the brunt of the pranks, but sometimes he and Nightshade got it.

The shotgun had gone off just as a clash of thunder had torn the sky above Blithe Hallow. Julian had not heard the shotgun going off and the attack smashing into his flank. The shrapnel had just missed his vital organs but it still hurt so much that he had bellowed into the sky. Before he knew it the old Hunter was on top of him. The old Hunter was much older than the two brothers who were with Julian at the moment, but he was just as fast as them.

In an instant he had fled the scene. He heard the Impala's V8 coming to life followed by Julian's Aston Martin's Supercharger V8 jumping to life. The main sounds that he was focusing on was the Hunter that was tracking him. He had been quick to get to the trees and get to higher ground, but the wound from the shotgun shot was slowing him down greatly. He knew that he would need to return to one of the many bases that UNIT has all around the world. He would rather go to the one in London, the team there was more use to supernatural beings and they were not afraid to scold them. He knew that Osgood and Bonnie would be in his face for getting shot at

"Come on out monster! I know you are here!" the gruff voice of the Hunter roared from down on the forest ground. A twig snapped under his booted foot.

"I am not an enemy, Hunter!" he shouted with his own gruff voice. He used the skills that all Wendigos had to through his voice and to confuse the Hunter for another few seconds. A few seconds would be all he needed to move further away from the Hunter who had come with the Winchesters.

The Hunter on the ground huffed at his words. "You're smart I'll give you that! But your just saying what you want me to think, Wendigo!" the Hunter shouted far below on the ground. He could see that the man was keeping the weapon close to him and was ready to fire at any second.

He knew that the shotgun wouldn't do much against him. The only thing that could cause really damage was a flamethrower. The shotgun would cause him physical pain that will last for a few days if not hours. Right now he could feel the wound was already healing. The flesh was quick to knit itself back together. Healing was always painful. It didn't matter what the injury was but it was always sore as quick healing came in force. He should be use to it by now. He had been a monster for a good century before the others had found him. In those years of being a mindless monster he had been hurt be the humans and the other creatures that he had hunted. After his kills he would remain in the old shack that he had his as he healed before he went back out to get more food. That was stopped when he had meet Nightshade and Julian. They had brought back his humanity and then had taught him basic medical needs, but right now he could not do anything to slow the bleeding down but keep an oversized clawed hand over the shotgun wound.

"You really think that I am mimicking human sounds? You really don't know what is going on around you? Have you not seen the sky Hunter are you too focused in hunting me that you have not noticed green lightning?" he asked looking down at the man with the old baseball cap on his head. His eyes then caught movement and he noticed a few creatures stalking towards the Hunter.

Rolling his yellowed eyes in his dark eyesockets he dropped in front of the Hunter. The Hunter jumped back at the sudden movement that he had done. He froze for a brief second and that allowed him to glare at the creatures that suddenly appeared from the dark forest. Their claws and teeth were bared at the Wendigo and the Hunter. But they were not prepared for the Wendigo to stand in front of the Hunter. The Hunter was not prepared for it either.

Antlers and sharp claws ripped the creatures apart. The lifeless bodies of the creatures dropped at his feet as he towered above them in all eight feet glory.

"What is going on here?" the Hunter asked as he kept his shotgun focused on him. "Why did you kill those things rather than me?" the Hunter asked as the Wendigo, that was not like any others walked up towards him.

Yellow eyes focused on the small Hunter, who in his own right was a tall man but when he was standing in front of the Wendigo he was just a child standing before a small child. "Like I said we are not enemies Hunter! We are allies against a common foe-" he began to say only for a heart piercing howl to screech through the air. "My name is Black Horn and I am one of the Guardians, who have pledged to defend all and right now my teammate has bitten more than he can chew!" Black Horn said as he looked down at the old man.

"And what is it that your teammate is doing in this small town?" the Hunter asked keeping his shotgun ready just in case it was needed.

Black Horn placed an oversized clawed hand onto the shotgun. "We both now that that toy is not going to do any damage to me! So why not put it away and we can talk like civil creatures!" he said pushing the shotgun until the barrel was facing the ground.

The Hunter grumbled something under his breathe. "I know I look like a mindless monster but my mind is not! I am here as backup for my teammate who has come to Blithe Hallow to find out what has been happening to the town and to protect a teenager with abilities that can give our enemy an advantage in this war!" Black Horn explained to the Hunter.

"So monsters protect teenagers now? What's next?"

"We are fighting against Seth the Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos!" Black Horn simply told the Hunter before he started to walk in the direction of the howling. He stopped dead when the Hunter stepped in his path. "What now?" he asked as his ears pinned to the back of his head. This Hunter was getting in his way. If Julian was howling like a drunk wolf to the moon it was not a good thing. He knew that the Werewolf can take care of himself, but when he stared to howl that was a bad sign.

"If you have more questions I will answer them later but now I need to go and help a big stupid mutt!" he said to the Hunter.

"I'm coming with you!" the Hunter said and started to follow the howling from the Werewolf. "By the way Black Horn my name is Bobby Singer! I only think it is fair that you know my name since I know yours"


	13. Chapter 13

**Like before I don't own ParaNorman, the Nightmare Before Christmas and Supernatural and Doctor Who. I do own Julian, Black Horn and Seth.**

Chapter 13

 _Norman!_

The voice was small but loud in his head. He knew the voice. He knew it well. It was Aggie. The little girl who had been executed because she was able to see and speak to the dead and people of Blithe Hallow three hundred years ago had been scared of her because of it. She had the same abilities as him, but she had something that he didn't have.

Aggie had the yellow Inkbolt.

The Inkbolt had been used to curse those who had been in the court who had condemned her to death. The Inkbolt had been quick in taking its victims in horrific deaths and had set the curse in the stone. When he had been trying to stop her a few months ago, he had felt the Inkbolt's bite. It was because of the Inkbolt that he had been able to see what had really happened to Aggie all those years ago. He had then gone to where she was buried and spoke to her. It was the first time that Aggie had someone to speak to since she had been hung as a witch. He had spoken to her rather than reading another story like so many other Mediums had been doing since the curse had been placed on Blithe Hallow by a scared little girl. They had talked after the curse was finally destroyed.

He had hoped that she would move on to a better place and she did. But somehow Aggie kept coming back. Not as a violent spirit. She came back as his friend. A friend who he could talk to with the same powers as him.

Sure he talked to his parents more now that they accepted his abilities, but he could only explain so much about it that they could understand. So he talked to Aggie about what he can and can not do. His friends had also tried to understand what he was going through but they could only go so far in explaining what he was going through. Alvin a few times had told the school that he had the same abilities as Norman, but that was only to try and get the favour of a girl he had been trying to date for years now. That had back fired hugely when the girl started to talk him. She was nice but a few days ago her she had gone on holiday to visit her family in Canada for the Halloween Week. Norman still didn't know her name, but she talked to him like a person. She didn't care that he was the hero of Blithe Hallow and only wanted to be known as the "Girlfriend of Norman Babcock the Hero of Blithe Hallow". No she spoke to him like he was a person.

Before the whole zombie event that had happened in Blithe Hallow she had been one of a few people who had spoken to him other than Neil. She was a shy girl and only spoke to him when there was no bully around like Alvin. She didn't walk with him as they lived on different sides of Blithe Hallow. Neil had always walked home with him and spoke to him as a friend.

Now he had a whole group of friends who he knew he could trust. His sister and Neil's older brother, Mitch still went on supernatural adventures but that was because they wanted to protect their younger siblings and because it was the only way to get some fun in such a small town like Blithe Hallow.

Blithe Hallow was just like Gravity falls. The two towns were on opposite sides of the US but they both shared a common way on getting income. The two towns both said that they had paranormal histories from ghosts to zombies. Norman didn't know much about Gravity Falls but he knew that it was the same size as Blithe Hallow and was slightly younger than Blithe Hallow. He knew that Blithe Hallow was better known to outside of America while Gravity Falls was more of a holiday place for Americans wanting to get scammed in hopes of getting scared.

 _Norman! Who are these mean men? Who summoned me?_

Aggie's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Her voice that was being blown in the wind sounded confused and scared all at the same time. Aggie was known to get scared at little things. There had once been a time that Norman had not turned up one day due to a ghost at the local mall with Neil, Courtney, Alvin and Mitch. The ghost had not been anything like Aggie was when she was angry when she used her Inkbolt against him. There was a few nights that he still had nightmares about the Inkbolt and its affects on his body after it had been used on him. The first night had been like any other night before the Anniversary of the witches death when he had visions that took him to the past.

He could have a peaceful sleep, but that had changed only a few days later. There had been no warning that it was coming, but once again he found himself in the past. It wasn't Blithe Hallow 300 hundred years ago. He had found himself in Egypt 3000 years ago. He had not remembered what had happened in the visions when he had woken up in the morning, but there was a sense that there was something big that was happening. A war was coming and he knew that he played a part in it. How he played a part in it he didn't know.

He looked over at Seth. His grey fur rustled in the wind as he stood across from Julian who has just howled up at the sky. His massive feet were planted on the ground and there was no sign that he was going to be moved from his place. His yellow eyes were narrowed as he glared with so much hatred towards Julian. Norman had never seen so much hatred outwith TV shows where the hero was facing down the villain before the very last fight between them. Seeing Julian and Seth both glaring at each other like that made him think of those heroes. He also thought of the Avengers. The Avengers numbers were always growing.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked with a smirk.

Julian kept Norman's sister behind him. With him and Dean standing side be side there was very little chance that Seth could get to his sister and his friends. The other man that was with Dean was just to the side, but he was not ready to defend his sister and his friends. His long legs had been locked as he was ready to leap towards him.

Norman looked up at the two creatures who were holding him at bay. The vampire was well known to every horror fan, and he was not shy of watching horror films. He loved to watch horror films about zombies, that was before the whole thing with the zombie curse that Aggie had placed on the town he had stopped watching zombie movies, but he was once again slowly watching zombie films. The other creature he had no idea who and what it was, but it looked like a sac filled with something.

"Your not the only one with allies!" Julian replied as he loaded his rifle and took aim of Seth. His white fur was also ruffling with the wind that was picking up. Green lighting flashed across the sky at that point followed by a loud roaring of thunder that caused Courtney to scream in fright. She leaned more into Julian's back. Her fingers wrapping his fur around them to try and get closer to the Werewolf.

Seth smirk that was still on his face suddenly fell when a horrific sound filled the air. It sounded like the sound an elk made but it sounded much bigger. It was followed by battle cries as Ghouls with skin colours from blue to green raced out of the forest. They carried a variation of weapons as they formed a circle around the gathered creatures that had sided with Seth.

A Ghoul that was heavily built stomped towards Julian. His blue skin was tight over his well looked over muscles as he stomped towards the white Werewolf. The Ghoul winked at Courtney before he stopped beside Dean Winchester. The large Ghoul glared down at the famous Hunter before he looked over at Julian. "Been a long time Shadow Wolf! I see that The Night Fury has kept you busy these past few months!" the Ghoul spoke with his thick French accented voice. "And anyway?" he asked looking around for someone in particular who was not in the area. "Where is Eddie? Its been a long time since I've seen that Martian Ghoul!" he said when he looked back at Julian.

"He's in Japan making sure that an old ally of UNIT does not meet the same fate as their parents!" Julian replied not looking at the huge Ghoul as other Ghouls surrounded the area. His rifle was kept aimed at Seth with Dean backing him up.

The Ghoul snorted like a massive hog as he brought out his massive club that was made out of the bones of an unlucky farm animal who had crossed his path. "Nightshade let you be all alone, Wolfculb? I thought she liked all of you to at least travel in pairs?!" the Ghoul snorted back a laugh.

Norman could only watch in silence as he noticed twenty more Ghouls along with what could be described as Trolls. The creatures that were made out of stone, grass and gems all stood side by side. Something that he would have expected to appear in a Narnia film or book not in real life. But here they were. Standing side by side against the witches, vampires and zombies that were sided with Seth. Norman could also see a few ghosts around the area. Some of them looked really angry towards him and his friends while the ghosts of Blithe Hallow stood around the Ghouls that had came at Julian's howl.

He looked back at Julian to see that the Werewolf stood tall and proud as he glared right at Seth. The two Werecreatures were not making a noise but their body language was speaking volumes. It would only take one noise before the Wolf went against the Set Creature with so much force that Norman would think that he was standing in the middle of a battle in an ever lasting battle.

"The problem is he is not alone!" came a voice from the tree line. The voice seemed to come with the wind and was all around them. It was hard to tell where the source of the voice was coming from. "He always has backup! But must of the time he does not need it!" the voice tore through the air once again.

Strange noises filled air again and Norman wanted to know what was causing them. They sounded like elks, but at the same time they sounded too big to be those types of animals. There was also low growling coming from the woods that surrounded Blithe Hallow. The woods that kept the town as far away from the old cemetery and Aggie's Tree. The woods around Blithe Hallow was the best place for a horror film setting. It was dark and it was large. If someone who didn't know their way around the woods they would be lost and it could take them a few hours to get back to being close to civilisation.

"See, I am not alone! I just arrived a day before he did!" Julian said to the Ghoul but he had raised his voice loud enough for whoever was in the woods could hear what he was saying.

The Ghoul snorted only in response before focusing on Seth who had unsheathed his moon shaped blade. "And who is this supposed to be? I have never seen a Werecreature like you?" he asked the God of Chaos just as a flutter of wings marked the arrival of two angels.

The two angels took to standing beside Sam as they watched what was happening and tried to catch up with what was happening. One wore a long trench coat while the other wore clothes that helped him blend in more. They looked more like normal men if it was not for the shadowy wings that stuck out of their back before vanishing from the view of the others, but Norman could still see the wings. He looked up to Dracula to see that the vampire was hissing up a storm at the two angels that had suddenly appeared without warning.

Julian kept his rifle aimed at Seth even with the arrival of the two strange men. He was not allowing him to take an advantage of him meeting an old ally. An ally he did not know anything about. He knew that the Moonray was already looking for ID of the two men like it always done during missions. So far it was not pulling anything up which meant that the two men had little to no criminal records, but that wont stop the AI in finding out the information that it needed. The Moonray was linked with every government group from UNIT, SHIELD to the FBI. It will find out the information that it wanted and sometimes it was only a matter of seconds that it found out what it needed.

 _Norman! Something is wrong! I can feel the Inkbolt on you_!

Aggie's voice cried in his ear and that filed him with dread. He didn't want to have the same dark magic that Aggie had used when she was mad and scared. The Inkbolt had been sore on his nerves a day after she had struck him with it and there was a few nights where he still felt its claws on his skin. He didn't want to have the same powers as Aggie when all she could think of was revenge. He had enough on his plate with just the ability to see ghosts when they didn't want to be seen.

 _Norman you must calm down! You will hurt your friends!_

Aggie's voice was filled with concern. He could see her worried face in front of his. Her see through hands were on his shoulders as her blue eyes very filled with even more concern for her first friend for three hundred years. The ghost that hovered before him was hidden to the view of everyone else.

Her warning came too late as Norman started to feel something building in his hands. Dracula and the sac roared and screamed in shock as green lightning started to sparkly and crack in his hands.

Dracula let go of Norman as he reached for his sword that he had slung at his side only to crash in the ground. The vampire hissed a curse only to have a rifle aimed at his head. Oggie Boogie who had been holding Norman's other arm was forced to the ground with a scream as the sac that made his body was torn apart by sharp claws. Dracula looked up to snarl again at the sight of the old Hunter who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Not another move vampire!" Bobby Singer snarled as he pushed his rifle into Dracula's face.

Oggie Boogie was flung into Seth with such force that the Wereset was forced to the ground. An elk screamed as a huge creature with antlers stalked into the clearing. Its yellow eyes glowed within the dark sky as it stood beside Bobby. "Julian biting more than you can chew again?" Black Horn asked tilting his antlered head as he regarded the Werewolf who was keeping his rifle aimed at Seth even if he was down.

"Julian!"

Courtney's scream had caused Julian to look from Black Horn to the blonde hair teenage girl who was standing behind him and Dean. Julian followed her gaze to see her brother. Norman had green lightning sparking at the tips of his fingers and the tips of his spiky brown hair. Julian took a deep breathe in and allowed the Wolf to go back to its cage. A second later he had returned to his human form. He kept his blue eyes on the terrified Norman who kept looking at his hands that were growing green with lightning as he walked towards his car. He walked to the boot of the car which opened as he approached his prized possession. His car was just like Dean's Impala, but he was not that far in calling his car Baby like Dean did with the Impala.

Julian could feel Courtney and Mitch watching him. Both of them watching his body that had been through War, Death and even space. He had a motorway of scars that lined his back and his chest. Even the tattoos that covered his body were not enough to hide the wounds that he had earned since he had joined the Elemental Guardians. Claws, teeth and even guns had left their mark on his body. He knew that since he was a Shadow Man his wounds wont heal, but he could get more wounds. He was just still in one piece thanks to the advanced technology that Nightshade and Edward had brought from their world.

Walking to the open boot of his car he reached for his jacket that he put on quickly. The boot closed on its own as Julian walked towards Norman who was panicking. A ghost girl then flickered into existence in front of him. Her face was filled with worry as she looked at her friend. Julian walked past the girl and placed his hands on Norman's shoulders. The boys blue eyes were glowing bright green.

"Norman speak to us! What is going on?" Julian asked. This only got Norman to start panicking as he looked from the Werewolf to the small ghost girl. Julian was quick to look at the Wendigo who towered above everyone else. "Black Horn call either Nightshade or Edward! We need assistance right now and I think a Necromancer will be the best choice!" he shouted to Black Horn.

Julian didn't pay attention to Black Horn, the Hunters, the Angels and the other supernatural creatures that had either been gathered by Hazel or by him. He could just hear Black Horn speaking to someone on his com link and he hoped that it was Nightshade. He hoped that Nightshade was back on Earth and was no longer in space with the Doctor and the Dalek Empire. He hated the idea that she was alone in front of the Dalek Empire. He knew that she could defend herself and that she had her own weapons. Then there was the Doctor. He didn't carry any weapons, but he had stopped the Daleks more than anyone in the universe. The two of them could look after themselves. Edward was the same. He could look after himself too. But he preferred them to be working together on the same mission. Sure he had Black Horn, but he had arrived a day after he had arrived and that was to keep an eye on him.

A high pitched scream was the only warning that Julian got before Seth was on top of him. The two Werecreatures were on the ground. Julian tried to get away from Seth and to help the ghost girl calm Norman down. The boy was close to exploding. He could taste it in the air.

"Enough of this!" Seth roared as he stood above Julian. "This ends now!"

Seth raised his moon shaped blade above his head and was prepared to strike the Werewolf when green lightning exploded from Norman knocking everyone away from the Medium.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Green lightning smashed into the ground striking anything and anyone who got to close to the boy hero of Blithe Hallow who had been moved into the black Aston Martin with his living friends. Two ghosts had even taken a protective stance in front of the unconscious boy. The ghosts green complexion matched the green lightning that Norman had unleashed. The supernatural creatures that had come at Julian's howl all stood in front of the boy hero and in front of the two prized cars of both Julian Wolffang and Dean Winchester.

The creatures that had sided with Julian were vast. There was ghosts of all different kinds from the kind friendly memories right up to the angry poltergeists and the cunning Shadow Men that formed Julian's Shadow Network of spies. There was Ghouls and Wraiths who had found a way to fit into the human world and also their supernatural world with wearing tones of makeup or pretending to be Goths just so they could find a way to make it into the world. There was also five tribes of Wendigos. The five tribes were good sized families that had ten to fifteen members in each of them. There was also a few supernatural creatures that all looked strange when they stood together. Julian and Black Horn were the weirdest as both of them stood side by side ready to lead the fight against Seth and his army of supernatural creatures.

There was not just supernatural creatures who were standing together against Seth as they stood between him and Norman Babcock. There was the group of teenagers who had stood with the once outcast hero of Blithe Hallow as he worked hard to stop the witch on getting her revenge and for stopping adults from killing a group of zombies who were only trying to tell the town that they had been wrong and that Aggie should no longer be remembered as a nameless women who had been tried as witch because she had a special ability that had allowed her to see and speak to the dead. These teens had once been bullies of Norman and had seen him as a freak and any easy target. There was only one person that had always been a friend to Norman and that was Neil.

Neil had stood with Norman as the other kids at school bullied him and the adults who had made Norman more of an outsider. Norman and Neil had become the best of friends in a sort time. Norman had not wanted Neil to get involved with him in fear of the other boy getting bullied by his bullies only to find out that Neil was bullied himself due to him be overweight. And now he was still standing before his friend as he was lying on the ground unconscious after unleashing the Inkbolt for the first time. Neil had always found his abilities to see and speak to the dead to be cool, even when Norman only wanted to be a normal teenager rather than the freak of Blithe Hallow.

Norman's life had changed after he had saved the town from the curse that Aggie had placed on those that had killed her out of fear and anger. He was no longer the town freak that everyone stared at wishing that he did not exist. Now he was the town hero. The person that everyone in the town wanted to speak to. Many of them now asked in the open if he had seen their loved ones and friends still around the town even if they had passed on. Some of them he had seen around Blithe Hallow and some he didn't. He had to make it simple to many people in the town that not everyone who had died becomes a ghost. He had to explain more than ten times that ghosts only came about when the person had unfinished business still in the world.

There was not just the role of the towns Medium that he had taken up. He was also the media sensation that he had become. The town had always been popular for many tourists hoping to get scared enough by the ghost stories and the old stories that Blithe Hallow had put together in making the town a tourist trap as they made their way up to Washington DC or to any other bigger cities that were close to the small town. Norman had already been asked to do more for Blithe Hallow since he had become the town hero. He was to be used as a way for more tourists to come to the town. With the Halloween Week in full swing it allowed him more time to be the towns main event. Halloween was a really big thing for Blithe Hallow. Something that was still surprising after the whole zombie and witch thing that had only happened a few months ago.

There was another group of humans who were still in town as the two sides prepared for all out war. Norman this morning as he had walked to the school had hoped that Halloween was uneventful and boring. But it wasn't. Instead this Halloween week was already shaping to be a total nightmare. First he was targeted by what is called an Anubid, a Werejackal who had been gathering supernatural creatures in hopes of raging a war against mankind for an Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos who also happened to be a Werecreature.

Norman had thought that was where the strange would end, but he was wrong. Julian had leapt in to defend him and Neil from Hazel after following the Anubid from the Inn that he was staying at and the Inn that she had always been running for a while. Julian had told him to meet him in his Inn room where he would tell him what was going on. It only got worse when Courtney had seen Julian's human body. She had started to flirt with the solider only to stop dead when he had told her that he was already dead and was in fact a ghost. She had stopped for a while but had started to again when they had gotten in Julian's Aston Martin. Julian's Aston Martin made Norman think more like James Bond rather than a Werewolf ghost.

Julian to Norman seemed more like someone who would keep partying at a party until he was too tired to carry on; or he was removed from the party. That had changed when a black '67 Chevy Impala had pulled in to the car park of the largest Inn in all of Blithe Hallow. Norman had been scared as Julian hid his emotions as two men either in their late twenties to early thirties walked out of the black car. Julian had explained to him that they were the Winchester brothers. The two brothers were well known in the supernatural community. They were feared and they were respected at the same time. Norman didn't know much more about the Winchesters as Julian had stopped speaking about them as they had drove towards the source of the disturbance that was hovering above Blithe Hallow.

He remembered Julian slamming on the break as a whole group of supernatural creatures along with Seth. He had to be glad for Julian's driving skills that they had stopped in time. Then there was the howling that brought about more supernatural creatures followed by the Inkbolt.

The Inkbolt, he had no idea where it had come from. There had been no warnings. No dreams. Nothing that would tell him that it was coming. It had only been when he had faced all the creatures that wanted to kill him that he started to feel the lightning begin to bite under his skin and being to get more series until Aggie's ghost had appeared. She knew what she was looking for, but the warnings had come too late.

The Inkbolt had been unleashed without warning and now he found himself in Julian's car. The doors were locked and the glass in the car had been dimmed so much that he couldn't see what was happening outside but he could hear what was happening. He was glad that he couldn't see outside as the noises outside caused his skin to crawl. He just wished he didn't need to hear the sounds of the fight that was happening outside of the car.

Norman tried to move from where he was lying but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes to see that he was held in his sisters arms. She was rocking backwards and forwards as she hummed a song their grandma used to sing to them when they had been staying at their house and they had been scared about something when they had been staying over at her house. He still heard her humming the song at night when he was drifting to sleep. Her ghost had stayed behind to look after him.

He could hear Alvin somewhere else in the car shouting that he didn't want to die. Neil was sitting on the drivers seat and was looking at all the buttons on the cars dashboard.

"I wonder whose on Julian's contact list?" Neil asked as he saw that there was a built in phone in the car. "I wonder if he knows the English Queen?" he asked as he pressed the green phone button on the dashboard.

"What makes you think he knows the Queen of England?" Alvin asked from where he was sitting at the back of the car. The former bully had a terrified face as it came into view from the back seat of the Aston Martin.

Neil looked back at Alvin as the screen where the radio should have been that had a list of names. "Well he's English and his car is like 007s car!" Neil responded turning back to the screen. There was only a few contacts that showed not many contacts that Neil had thought that a super spy would poses. Clicking on call logs he found an even sorter list than before on the contact list. There was only three names. Neil studied the names. They knew Black Horn and Edward looked to be another spy but the one name that he was drawn to.

"Hey guys look at this name!" he shouted over the loud bangs and shouts that were coming from outside.

Everyone in the car looked over at the screen to see the three names. Julian had ready explained to them that Edward was a team mate of his but he was on the other side of the earth in Japan. He was doing a mission that should have been covered years ago but had been neglected to being completed all those years ago as other missions had popped up that needed to be done. Julian had even wished that Edward was aiding him with his mission but Edward was away in Japan with his own mission. A mission that was needing his full attention. Something that was difficult for the alien Ghoul.

Black Horn was the next name in the call log that they were looking over. He had been called just before Julian had driven away from the Inn that he had been staying at the night before with the Impala following behind them closely. Black Horn must have been close by if he had arrived just in time for Julian howling for back up just like how Norman had thought Werewolves and wolfs called for their pack.

The final name was a name that Norman thought was a codename for another spy or agent with UNIT that Julian worked closely with.

"What sort of name is Nightshade?" Courtney asked voicing what he was thinking. He looked up at his older sister who was holding him close to her. She was his older sibling and it was the older siblings to look after their younger siblings. It didn't matter if they were a freak or not. Courtney before the whole witches curse had made it seem to everyone in town and even their own parents that she didn't care about her little brother at all. But that changed when there was no one around that could put a bad mark beside her to make her social life hell. After the curse had been stopped that changed and Courtney had been more protective of her little brother. No wonder she hadn't been his sister for years that she needed to catch up on being a big sister.

Neil looked back at the screen and without thinking he clicked on Nightshade's name. The sound of the cars internal phone ringing out to Nightshade's phone. Everyone in the car froze as they knew that any second the person called Nightshade would be picking up her phone wherever it was that she was.

"We are in so much trouble!" Alvin moaned just before Nightshade picked up the phone on the other side.

"Julian this better be good!" came a ladies voice that was thick with a Scottish accent that rivalled Julian's English accent. "Julian if you can not keep an eye on a Sparkling I swear to Primus I will lock you in a library away from your Xbox and make you do all the paperwork for a month!" Nightshade spoke on the other line.

A second later an explosion was heard from Nightshade's side that resulted in her shouting in another language. "Come on Julian what's so important that you need to call me when right now I am in a fight against the bloody Daleks?" Nightshade roared from her side of the phone. More explosions was heard and then another Scottish voice came through on Nightshade's line, but what was being said was hard to tell with all the explosions and shouting coming from Nightshade's line.

"Julian I am given you a second to respond before I hang up this line and focus on my mission like you should be doing!" Nightshade shouted before she shouted in that strange language as before.

Norman took this chance to speak up. They needed help. He could hear the fight outside and wondered how Nightshade was not hearing the sound of the fight outside. The bangs of the guns and the snarling and hisses of the monsters. They were not easy to miss. Not unless the cars windows prevented sounds from the outside coming into the inside of the car during important phone calls. "Julian is not here!" Norman said. His voice had taken the calming tone that he used when he was speaking to a ghost. He found it helped sooth them and it also helped him to keep calm.

"Where is Julian and who are you?" Nightshade replied back. She had lost much of the Scottish accent that she had when she was shouting and roaring.

Norman took a deep breathe in and moved himself closer to the speaker of the cars internal phone. "He's outside fighting an army of supernatural creatures that wont to kill me and they are being lead by someone called Seth!" Norman explained in as few words as possible as he explained to Nightshade what was happening.

Nightshade was silent for a moment. The silence that was between seemed to last more than one minute. "Get out of there! Get away from the battle and get inside where you can lock the doors! Once you get inside put salt at the doors and windows! Don't let anyone in until Julian comes for you!" Nightshade ordered from the other line. Her Scottish accent had returned in tenfold followed by more explosions.

The teenagers screamed in fear as the car trembled as something landed on top of it. "Find a way out of there! Do not look back as you find safety! You might need to seek refuge in a mine or a cave! If it is occupied by a Wendigo tell them that you know me! They will allow you to seek refuge there and ask them to take you back to Julian whenever it is safe to do so!" Nightshade roared back to Norman. "Bloody Dalek stay down!" Nightshade shouted at whatever it was that she was fighting wherever she was.

"Wait can't you come and help us or have Edward come?" Alvin screamed into the phone. His voice was becoming more squeaky as he began to fear for his life.

Nightshade was silent for a moment but they could still hear the sounds of the battle she was in over the phone. "I can not come to help Julian I am on the other side of the universe and it would take me a few hours to get from here back to earth! Edward is also in the middle of his mission and I can not allow him to leave his post until he is sure that it is over!" came her reply. "Now get to safety! I will call back to see what has happened but I am sure to receive Julian's report once he has completed it!" she spoke up again.

Norman looked back at his friends and then the screen where Nightshade's name was still on display. "Wait what if we get captured? Seth wants to kill us!" he shouted at Nightshade. He could hear a rattle coming from outside the car and the next thing he knew something skinny and bony had ran right past Julian's Aston Martin and joined the fight. It was getting harder and harder to see what was happening outside as the sky got even more darker with each passing second.

"Why does Seth want to kill a group of children?" Nightshade asked as a shotgun went off to close to the car that caused Alvin to shriek and cover his ears as he tried to make himself as small as possible. "Never mind I will learn about it in Julian's report! Now quite talking to me and get the hell out of there!" Nightshade roared before something on her side of the phone call shouted "EXTERIMINATE NIGHTSHADE!" with that the line went dead.

Norman looked at Neil. "Wasn't that Julian's boss?" Neil asked as he looked at the screen that had returned to the call log screen. It showed that Black Horn's name had been replaced by Nightshade's name as the last call that had been done with the cars internal phone.

"I think it was! But you heard her! We need to get out of this car and find somewhere we wont get in the way of this fight!" Norman said taking the lead like he had done during the Witch Event that had happened a couple of months ago. He looked back out of the window. He could just see a blob of white and knew that it was Julian.

Mitch took this chance to speak up, "But where do we go?"

Norman looked back at his best friends brother as he thought over what he had just asked. Nightshade had told them to get inside somewhere and put salt at all the doors and windows. She also said to get away from the fight any other way to take shelter somewhere. Then he thought of somewhere that he thought of safety. He looked back at the others in the car. "We head to the old cemetery! It is well away from here and no one expect for people who stay in Blithe Hallow know where it is!" Norman replied.

"The old cemetery?" Alvin screamed, "Where the zombies came from! No way man!"

Norman looked back at Alvin like a parent looked at a bad behaving child. "We go there or we wait until something that wants to kill us gets into the car!" he said to Alvin. With that he looked over to Neil who nodded his head.

At the same time they all opened all the four doors of the Aston Martin and without thinking of where they were going they ran as fast as possible. Norman leading the way as they ran into the forest. They avoided claws and magic spells as they ran as fast as possible. As they ran for their lives they didn't notice two creatures watching them. One of them wanted to use them as a way to deal to get Halloween Town for themselves. The other who only wanted to prevent the Night Wars from happening again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The old Cemetery of Blithe Hallow was exactly that. It had been the cemetery that the first settlers had used when they had arrived in the New World right up to 1812 when the witches curse had been placed upon the town. When the curse had been placed onto the town the town burried the Court members cursed there as they moved the cemetery to its current location, a ten minute drive away.

The old cemetery was a good five minutes run from where the supernatural fight was happening and that was even with poeple with background knowledge of the place. Without background knowledge it tripled in time. The woods was filled with paths that twisted in all directions and even paths that snaked back to the beginning. There was signs that pointed tourists to the creepy spots in town and soon this whole place would be filled with stalls as Blithe Hallow took advantage of the Halloween season. While the rest of America was right into Christmas, Blithe Hallow was more into Halloween. It was the time in the year that the town got good money as people came from all over in hopes of getting scared. Little did the people of Blithe Hallow know that they were not even touching the first layer of what was happening.

Norman pushed past the trees. The leaves getting stuck in his spiky hair he suddenly feel out of the forest and into the clearing of the old cemetery. He stood up as Neil dropped to the ground in a heap beside him and brushed off the branches and leaves that had gotten stuck to his t-shirt. His sister and Alvin came in next followed by Mitch. The others got up quickly and looked at where they were.

They had found their way to way to the part of the old cemetery where the members of the court who had put Aggie to death. Their graves were still destroyed after the zombies had burst out of their graves in a part of the curse. That was where they had started to case Norman and Alvin until they had ran into Mitch and the others in Mitch's van. From there the zombies had gone into them town itself as they looked for Norman in hopes that he could calm Aggie down and end her curse. That was something that the teens didn't know as they ran for their lives from both zombies and from adults.

"This place again!" Alvin groaned as he stood beside Norman as Courtney stood behind her brother. "I thought I would never see this place again!" he finished as he looked at all the graves that had been destroyed by the zombies as they had been brought back to life with the full force of the curse that Aggie had placed on them.

It was made even worse with all the dead trees all around them. There was a slight path that lead to the larger part of the old cemetery. The part that had more graves both with names and many with no names. The path that Norman had taken last year had been cleared as the council had prepared to do work on the damaged graves in hopes of bringing tours up to the old cemetery. They hoped that Norman and Alvin would be doing many of the tours as they retold the people that came to Blithe Hallow looking for scary stories and to be scared.

"Its the only safest place other than the school and it was closer!" Norman replied as he walked away from the tree line. His red Converse crunching the dead leaves on the ground with every step that he was taken. He slowly made his way towards to the Judges grave. The gravestone was just as he remembered it. Tall and terrifying just like the man when he was alive. It was also starting to grumble with the passage of time and the weather just like the man when he was dead.

Courtney looked at the place in disgust. She could just about hear the sound of the fight on the other side of the forest. Then she heard another noise. It sounded like banging but it was all wrong. It didn't sound like the fight, even if there was a few battles that were happening in the forest. No this sound had a beat to it. It was not random like the explosions that were happening from the guns from what Julian had called Hunters and the roaring of all the creatures that had taken a side.

"Um guys what is that noise?" she asked looking at all the others.

Norman and Neil instantly froze as they listened to the noise. Coming to think of it Norman could feel vibrations in the ground. He had at first thought it was from the fight but the more he thought about it the more he noticed that it had a beat. A beat that only came when massive speakers were blaring music at loud volumes. "Oh no!" Norman sighed. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that they were holding it tonight. "We need to get everyone out of here!" he finished saying as everyone else in their little group worked out what was happening.

They council of Blithe Hallow had decided that on the first night of the Halloween holidays there would be a party in the old cemetery where everyone was invited. How could they have forgotten this? This was something that they should have told Julian before they had left the Inn but that bit of information had slipped their mind. And who could blame them in forgotten that. There had been a lot that they had found out. A God was interested in turning Norman into a weapon against all the heroes who were going to be standing against him as he tried to destroy the world. Then they had found out that Julian was not just a Werewolf but he was also what was called a Shadow Man which was a more powerful form of a Poltergeist

"And why would you do such a thing like that?" sang a voice from behind them. It was a voice that they had not heard before and it was enough to cause all them to have a shiver go down their spines.

As one the group of teenagers turn around to face the sac of bugs who had followed them from the fight. "Now why would you want to prevent people from spending time with me? The true ruler of Halloween unlike that goody to shoes Jack Skellington!" the sac sang as it advanced towards them who kept walking backwards to get away from him. A smile spread on his face, which should have been impossible for a creature that looked like it was sac that should be holding potatoes rather than being a creature like the other creatures that they had seen. "I'm just a friendly Oggie Boogie looking for a good party that will last all year!" he sang at all the teens as he kept walking towards them and they kept walking away from him.

He stopped and kept his massive grin on his face as he stared at Norman and his friends. "Are you really that scared of me?" Oggie Boogie asked in that Jazz voice of his. He was already planning of what he could do to the teens. He knew that without a doubt that he would need to take the boy with the spiky hair back to Seth. The Wereset had made that clear as day that the boy was to go with him along with the next generation of super humans, even if they were Mutants.

Oggie Boogie would say that he was a simple Boogieman. He just wanted to rule Halloween Town as its King and watch as he chased Jack Skellington out of the town. Seth however he wanted to restart the Night Wars. He wanted the world to burn and to see him coming up on top. He wanted humans to be what they had been centuries ago. He wanted to them to be scared of what was in the dark with no technology to chase the darkness away and he wanted the supernatural to rule over everything with him being the top dog. Oggie just needed Seth and his forces to turn Halloween Town into his very own Bug Town.

"Now lets make it easy for us all and you all come with me!" he ordered the teenagers as he towered above them. He needed to get back to Seth so they could go back to Halloween Town where he would built a castle with a throne. "Or everyone in this graveyard will die!" he gave the warning as a snake slithered out of his mouth to flick its tongue at the teenagers who all took another step back to get away from him. A much larger smile came to Oggie Boogie's face when he saw the look of fear in their face.

"Don't even think about it Boogie!"

The smile fell from Oggie Boogie's face when he heard that voice. Slowly he turned around to face the skeleton who had walked out of the forest. The skeleton who wore a black suit with white strips running down it walked silently towards Oggie Boogie. "This ends now Oggie! I was going to give you a chance again but this this can not be forgiven! I can not allow the Night Wars to be restarted again! Too many lives had been lost on both sides!" the skeleton snarled at Oggie Boogie.

"Now Jack you can take a joke?" Boogie asked with a forced laugh. A wrong move done by the Boogieman as Jack Skellington suddenly moved towards him quickly.

"I heard what you are planning to do Oggie and that does not sound like a joke to me! It sounds like you want to restart the Night Wars!" Jack said when he was only a few inches away from Oggie Boogie. His empty eyesockets had narrowed as he glared at Oggie Boogie. "I can not allow that to happen. As the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town I am forced to obey the guidelines of the Code and take you to the Council where you will be put into trial to see what your fate is going to be!" Jack said. He was making sure that he kept the strict voice of a leader. He had been to many meetings and he had seen many of the Elders kept a authority voice as they spoke to each other and their peers. He had learned from watching them that the only way to get his voice across was to make sure that people knew that he was the leader of Halloween Town.

Oggie Boogie snarled at Jack. He had tried to cover up his planning but it seemed that he needed to change his tactics in getting everything that he wanted to get done. He also had what Seth wanted to get done, and the Wereset had made it clear when he had allowed Julian to kill Hazel that he was not allowing failures to stay alive. Hazel had been allowed to die as she had brought the attention of not only Seth's enemies but also a group of Hunters. One thing was for sure for Oggie Boogie the Boogieman. He was not going to fail Seth. He wanted to remain alive and that meant that he needed to take the Medium away from Blithe Hallow to Seth's new secret base. A base that was a HYDRA base.

Seth had made an alliance with HYDRA during the Second World War when he had began his quest that he had been planning for centuries. Their leader, the Red Skull was still missing but according to Seth he was doing an important mission for him. What the supersoldier was doing Seth didn't tell him. It was as if Seth was afraid that he would tell people what he was really planning. Sure if his life depended on it he would tell whoever was interrogating him he would tell them whatever Seth had told them. He was a survivor. That was what he had always been. It wasn't going to change especially with a war brewing. He just needed to survive. At the moment the best chance for survival was to do what Seth was telling him to do.

"You think the Council will safe you and the boy? Hardly-" he stopped himself before he finished the sentence. His blacl eyes widening as he took in what he was seeing. "Now boy don't do something that we are all going to regret!" he pleaded as he took a step back and away from Norman.

Jack Skellington followed Oggie Boogie's look and felt only dread as he looked at the young human teenager. He too took a step back at what he was seeing. The boy looked like he had just crawled out of hell. His eyes glowed green as green lightning sparked from his hands and the group just by his feet.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Norman declared to Oggie Boogie. His powers growing stronger with his emotions.

Oggie Boogie began to turn around but was blocked by an angry whitr furred Werewolf. The fur that had been snow white before the fight had turned a grisly ready from the fight.

"Nice doggie!" Oggie Boogie begged in a small voice. A small voice that did not do him any good. Without warning the Werewolf lunged at him. It's sharp claws tore through the material of the sac that made up his body. The small bug that was his true self started to crawl away from the carnage of the attack but the stomp of a high heel stopped it from getting fast.

Courtney hiffed as she looked down at the bug thay she had stomped with her new high heels. She then looked over at Julian to see him glaring at the skeleton in the suit. She was expecting to see him attack the skeleton not nod his head and then turn his attention back to Norman.

"Norman breathe! You are safe now!" Julian said as he planted a clawed hand on Norman's shoulder. "We better start heading back down to the cars!" Julian said as he returned to his human form.

Norman allowed himself to calm down, but he was too early in doing so as Seth and Dracula exploded out of the forest. His eyes widended as he watched everyone being flung across the old cemetery with invisible hands where the tree branches came alive and snaked around his friends.

A hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look into the yellow eyes of Seth. The Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos growled as wounds leaked out red blood that matted his fur. "You are coming with me boy!" he snarled.

Norman closed his eyes and preyed to anyone to come and safe him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Julian had been in many fights over the years. Many of them had neen bar fights in where he and Edward and upset a group of locals on some distant planet while Nightshade was away somewhere else on the planet following a lead for the mission that they were doing. Other fights that he had been in was when his cover had been blown and he needed to get out of the way quickly. The only way to get out was to fight tooth and claw. Then there was other fights that were on the battlefield. Those fights were always the worse for him. They always forced Julian to become the solider that his father had made him before he found out his family was Werewolves of a noble stock like his old man use to say. From a very young age he had been trained how to fire a shotgun and also had learned how to track. Skills that Julian had hated when he was growing up, but in his adult life and when he first became a Shadow Man they had helped in so many ways during his first missions with the Elemental Guardians.

He had first thought that Blithe Hallow would be a simple mission. A mission to go to Blithe Hallow and find out what really happened to the town. UNIT knew that it was something supernatural with a few thinking that it was extra-terrestrial. They were good at keeping an open mind when dealing with strange things. Every UNIT agent was taught the Code that had been written up at the end of the Night Wars. It was needed to be known by all agents no matter what field of work they were in. He had already known about Norman Babcock from the reports that UNIT had been able to gather from family records along with news reports from the town. They knew that Norman's family on his mothers side was related to the witch that had made the town famous.

He had just thought that this was to be a recon mission. A simple mission in where he became the talk of the town with his Aston Martin rolling into town and him being the handsome stranger with snow white hair who was staying for a few days. It had then changed when he had started to hear whispers from the ghosts in the town that Norman Babcock was in danger. He had been quick to take action in following the Anubid Hazel, that he was quick to learn was the ringleader of the tension that was growing between the supernatural community and the human community. Hazel had been the owner of the Judge's House Inn as she kept her cover up as she caused more tensions between the supernatural creatures and the humans.

Hazel had kept her cover up well until Julian had started to step on her toes. There was also the fact that she had felt his arm and knew that he was not what he was telling her. She knew on that first touch that he was a ghost, and a powerful one at that in that he was still in his original body without signs that he was becoming a rotten corpse. She had freaked out and had transformed in front of him and began to stalk Norman through Blithe Hallow. He had been quick to follow her and had stopped her from hurting Norman. To bad when he had done that he had exposed himself to Norman and his chubby friend. He had thought it was best for him to speak to Norman and to give him protection before he was moved to one of UNITs bases to keep him safe from Seth.

Julian had no idea why Seth wanted Norman when there was so many super villains around the world. His question had been answered when Norman had unleased a powerful blast of green lightning. Julian's fears had been escalated to a new level. Fears for a young teenagers life who should not have to keep looking over his shoulders in fear of a Chaos God trying to recruit him to be the next Red Skull. That was something that he couldn't allow to happen.

So here he was. Fighting in his latest fight. He didn't have Edward or Nightshade to watch his back as he fought tooth and claw with Seth. The very same Seth who had fought against Captain America and Nightshade during the Second World War without breaking a sweat. And now he was fighting against the very same thing that had defeated those two and possible the Hulk.

Seth's claws racked through his chest and brought him back to the present. His snow white fur was slowly turning red from all the wounds that he had picked up in his fight against Seth. There was also the blood of the unlucky creatures that had crossed in his way and had been slaughtered by him.

Julian jumped backwards and avoided Seth's moon shaped blade that was close to taken off his head. He steadied his footing as he glared at Seth. The Wereset snarled back at him as he raised his weapon high above his head and was ready to swing it back down. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Julian as he brought up his rifle to block the blade as it descended towards him. With a loud clank the two weapons smacked into each other.

Julian snarled through closed teeth as he looked at the much larger and muscular Werecreature. He kept his legs locked and used his massive claws on his pawed feet to give him purchase as he kept his rifle between him and Seth's blade. The blade that had no doubt had taken many lives during the many years that it had been used. Julian kept looking at the massive blade that was close to breaking his rifle. Without a second thought and years of fighting he managed to move his rifle and Seth's blade away from him. The next series of movements saw Julian pointing his rifle right at Seth's face.

"Well played Julian!" Seth snarled as he took a step back. He still held his moon shaped blade in his furred hand but he kept well back as he avoided the rifle that glowed a bright blue as Julian prepared to fire it at him. He knew and Julian knew that his rifle could hurt him but it would do him no good in the long run. Sure his vessel would be damaged and he would need to have it repaired along with his suit that had been ripped apart with him transforming. He knew that if his current vessel was damaged in any way that was beyond healing he could always leave it and seek out a new vessel instead. He already had his eyes set on a new vessel, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Thomas. The young HYDRA agent had helped him for seventy years. Those years had been the most productive he had been in centuries.

It had taken him a century after Imhotep had placed the curse on him thanks to the Book of the dead that he had been given. The Book of the Dead was a major turning point in him taken over the world and putting the humans in their place. Imhotep had been a major problem three thousand years ago, but that had ended when he was Mummified alive for a crime he did not commit. That had allowed him to get away before things got worse between him and his brothers. Thought that had made him lose his original body leaving him nothing but a shadow. A shadow that had seen empires rise and fall. His anger grew as the humans forgot why they should be afraid of the dark as they got more advanced technology. His anger grew even more as Hunters appeared all over the world and had started to hunt the ones who had once ruled over them.

"This ends now Seth! Leave now and I wont call for more backup!" Julian demanded. His yellow eyes narrowed as he glared at the other Werecreature who stood across from him. Already his normally white fur was staining red from all the blood that he was losing. He might be a ghost but he was still powerful enough to keep in his true body rather than becoming a shadow of his true self.

Seth chuckled to himself as he looked back at Julian. "This will not end until I get what I want or I am destroyed! Something that you know can not be done!" Seth snarled right back to Julian. His ears flattened against his head as he griped his moon shaped sword. "What you think Nightshade will help you! Hardly, from what I can tell from my contact within the Dalek Empire, Nightshade is no closer in returning to earth! Right now all of her attention is focused on getting the Star Bender before I find out about such a weapon!" he said smirking. Already he was planning five steps ahead of all the Avengers along with the Elemental Guardians. It no longer mattered that the Angels now saw right through what he was doing and had stopped their war before it got any worse. No doubt the growing rumour of the Night Wars being restarted was enough to cause enough fear in creatures who normally looked down on mankind.

"She will figure out what you are planning! So will every hero team will stop you!" Julian responded back to Seth. He pulled back his lips to reveal his sharp teeth. His tail swished side to side as he glared at Seth. He knew he was showing to much faith in Nightshade, but from the way things were going, she was the only one who could stand against him.

Seth stopped in his tracks before flinging his head back in a barking laugh that caused everyone who was fighting in the small area within Blithe Hallow. Already the town had turned into a warzone. A warzone that reminded Julian of Europe during the Second World War with soldiers against soldiers, not Hunters fighting with supernatural creatures as they fought against the supernatural creatures that Seth had brought to his cause to fight them.

"You have to much faith in that alien shapeshifter! What happened to Packs looking after members of the Pack? Have we forgotten our ways that we are looking to lesser beings in forming broken packs? Have I been gone that long that we have been forced to become dogs?" Seth declared as he towered above Julian who glared right back up at him with strange yellow eyes. "I think you need some new lessons on where you stand!" Seth growled as he loomed over Julian like an imposing mountain.

The two Werecreatures didn't see the tall Hunter until he was right on top of them. With a loud bang a gun had gone off and a built that had been designed to take out Pagan Gods slammed into his shoulders. Seth let out an animalistic roar as he turned around on Sam Winchester. His focus being moved towards Sam allowed Julian the chance that he needed. Leaping onto Seth's exposed back Julian began to slash at him with his black claws just as Black Horn appeared out of nowhere. The Wendigo levelled his head and with well timed aim and a lot of luck his antlers pierced Seth's side.

Time seemed to slow and the next thing that Julian was chasing Seth through the forest. He was much slower than he would have normally been as he followed Seth through the woods. His nose could smell scents that he allowed him to track Seth from where Black Horn and the Hunters where fighting Seth's forces. His nose picked up a scent that caused his stomach to drop. It was a scent that he had learned quickly in only a matter of hours.

Norman Babcock!

Growling to himself he dropped onto his arms and ran on all fours. He could hear screaming and shouting in front of him. He had seen Norman and his friends get out of his car and make a run for it. Something that struck him that all teenagers would do even if someone had told them not to do. He would need to ask Norman when he got there what he was thinking.

He exploding from the bushes he came face to face with the sac that talk too much. He hadn't even bothered to learn his name, all that mattered was that his alliance with Seth was over as he plunged his claws and teeth into the sac material. He watched as all manor of creepy crawlies scuttled away with Cortney stomping on that bug with her high heel.

With a quick glance around he noticed all the teens were safe. He really didn't want to include in his paperwork that the people he was supposed to protect had meet an really horrifying end. He knew that Kate would go down on him like a Wendigo on fresh meat without mercy and make him tell the cover story of what happened. He could blame a bear. People died of bear attacks all the time.

He stopped his motion of thoughts just as Seth burst through the bushes. He and the skeleton both took defensive stances in front of the teenagers and stared at Seth as he stared right back at them. The Wereset raised his moon shaped blade. It was only made worse as Dracula came out of the woods. He bared his fangs just as he and everyone was flung into the old gravestones of the cemetery.

Julian could only watch in horror as Seth walked towards Norman. There was nothing that he could do. He didn't have his weapon he didn't have any way to call for backup. His com. link was back inside his cars boot. He was also in no condition to howl and let Black Horn know what was happening so he could get in touch with Nightshade and Edward and hope that the two of them get to his location quickly along with the forces from UNIT.

Then the world began to glow green. Switching his focus to Norman he watched as the boy showed the same power of the tornado that had struck Blithe Hallow a few months ago. The wind picked up as green lightning danced across the sky in a war dance. Then like a savage beast being released from its cage it struck Seth and Dracula with so much force that Julian feared for them.

"Fall back!" he heard Seth shout before he vanished in a beam of light. A tractor beam. Dracula just whisked away with his vampire speed.

The force keeping him down suddenly released its hold on him and he found himself running towards Norman. Norman had dropped to his knees and was hiding his face in his hands as green lightning danced all around him.

"Norman, the Halloween nightmare is over! Lets go back to my car and I will call the boss to see what we need to do!" Julian said as he placed his hand on Norman's shoulder again. "Trust me in saying that we will protect you!"

"This is just the beginning Julian! There is going to be a fight in Egypt over something that can turn the tide for everyone involved!" Norman rasped when he finally looked up at Julian.


End file.
